Le collier
by Miss Bloody Mary
Summary: Harry se prépare pour la bataille final. Mais son esprit est ailleurs : des cauchemars d'un être disparu viennent le hanté toutes les nuits. Une découverte dans le grenier du square Grimmauld va venir encore un peu plus compliquer les choses... [Yaoi]
1. Chapitre 1 Cauchemar et collier

**Chapitre 1 : Cauchemar et grenier**

Harry remonta l'escalier en courant, s'accrochant désespérément à la rampe pour ne pas tomber. Des larmes couraient le long de son visage, lui brouillant en partit la vue. Son visage était blanc comme celui d'un mort et ces yeux étaient entourés par de profonds cernes noirs. Ses cheveux bruns mal coiffés et légèrement trop longs pour un jeune homme de bonne famille comme lui encadraient son visage, rendant ce dernier encore plus blanc.

Il avait rêvé de Lui ! Il avait encore rêvé de Lui ! Ce n'était vraiment plus vivable ! Il ne pouvait plus supporter ces rêves récurant qui venaient le hanter nuit après nuit. L'avoir vu mourir était une chose, mais revivre ce moment chaque nuit était un véritable enfer ! Il se sentait déjà assez coupable de sa mort et il y pensait suffisamment la journée, inutile qu'on ne le force à penser à Lui la nuit.

Et ses rêves, ou plutôt ses cauchemars, le tourmentaient tellement qu'il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de les revivre, de les revoir dans sa tête, et ce même le jour ! Il se les repassait sans cesse comme s'il se remémorait un bon film et non un cauchemar qui l'avait réveillé au milieu de la nuit, en larme et sur le point d'hurler de terreur. C'était bien simple, il avait l'impression de vivre au ministère de la magie. Plus précisément dans cette salle dans laquelle se trouvait ce fichu rideau derrière lequel Il avait disparut.

Le survivant poussa la porte du grenier et se retrouva dans une pièce sombre et poussiéreuse. Il referma le battant de bois derrière lui et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui l'entourait.

La seule lumière provenait d'une petite lucarne un peu plus loin. La fenêtre était à moitié cachée par un grand placard dont les portes étaient mal fermées. Elles claquaient avec le vent qui entrait par la fenêtre.

Harry frissonna, cet endroit était vraiment sinistre, mais c'était le seul où il pouvait être tranquille et continua sa progression dans la pièce sombre. Il venait souvent se retrouver dans cet endroit ces derniers temps. Il ne supportait plus de voir tous ses hommes tourner et s'affairer autour de lui. Ces cauchemars allaient finir par le rendre fou !

Il savait bien qu'il aurait dû se trouver avec Remus et les autres dans le salon à parler de la situation actuelle. Il savait aussi qu'il aurait dû se concentrer sur sa magie qu'il se devait de développer au maximum pour avoir une chance un jour de vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui. Mais voilà, il ne pouvait pas rester avec eux. Ils étaient tous trop plein de vie pour le survivant qui se sentait lentement partir à la dérive.

Il s'installa sur une vieille malle sous la lucarne comme il en avait prit l'habitude depuis plus d'une semaine. Là il était bien… Il se prit la tête à deux mains et tenta de faire le vide en lui, comme lui avait apprit à le faire Hermione. Inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer. Voilà c'est bien, parfait même, et quand on a finit on recommence depuis le début !

Pourquoi rêvait-il de Lui maintenant ? Ça faisait plus d'un an qu'Il était mort ! Oh oui ! Largement plus d'un an. Sirius était mort en fin de cinquième année et il n'allait pas tarder à rentrer en septième année… Alors pourquoi maintenant ?!

 _Bon faisons le point. Je ne peux pas rester là à pleurer comme ça. Il faut que je me souvienne de ce rêve. Que je m'en souvienne parfaitement. Si je veux comprendre, le moindre détail peu avoir son importance…_

En fait il n'avait pas vraiment envi de comprendre quoi que ce soit, mais il devait le faire. Il devait comprendre, ne serrait-ce que pour ses amis qui ne supportaient plus de le voir dans cet état. Il leur devait bien ça après tout, et ce même s'il devait se faire mal pour y parvenir.

 _Je me souviens que j'étais en trains de courir dans un grand couloir. Voilà, tout me revient. Je me souviens de chacun de mes gestes, chacune de mes pensées._

 _IL me poursuivait. J'ai beau courir, je sais qu'il me rattrapera. Un jour, il me rattrapera… Mais je ne veux pas que ce jour soit aujourd'hui, non. Je sais que quand ce jour viendra je n'aurais pas le courage de lui faire face. Alors une fois encore je cours pour lui échapper. Echapper à ses mains, à son visage, à son corps qui n'est plus le sien, que je ne parviens pas à reconnaître._

 _Pourtant, tant qu'il a été en vit je l'ai aimé. Aimé comme un père. Mais maintenant qu'il a ce corps qui empeste la mort à mille kilomètres à la ronde je ne veux plus le voir, je ne veux plus qu'il m'approche, pas même dans mes rêves._

 _Car c'est un rêve j'en suis conscient. Ce ne peut être qu'un rêve… Enfin plutôt un cauchemar._

 _Je me demande ce que cela signifie de rêver de mon parrain défunt… Sans doute que mes amis ont raison et que j'ai définitivement succombé à la folie qui me quêtait._

 _Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour philosopher sur la signification de mes rêves. Il faut encore mieux que je coure. C'est tout ce que je peux faire ici. Courir. Courir pour qu'IL ne me rattrape pas. Courir pour qu'IL ne puisse pas poser ses sales mains en décompositions sur mon épaule. Courir pour que je ne puisse pas sentir son haleine de mort sur la peau de mon visage quand IL me parlera._

 _Jusqu'à présent j'ai toujours put m'en sortir indemne. Jamais je ne l'ai laissé me rattraper. Je suis toujours plus rapide que lui. Et c'est tant mieux, car je sais que si je le laissais me toucher je deviendrais fou. Je me réveillerais en hurlant et je serais bon pour un long séjour à Sainte Mangouste._

 _Je me retourne. La forme court toujours derrière moi. Elle est grande, fine, maigre. En fait, je devine ses formes plus que je ne les vois car La forme est entièrement recouverte par un grand drap noir qui la cache à ma vu. Elle ne voit rien, car son drap recouvre également son visage. Je sais que le monstre qui se trouve sous ce drap se dirige grâce à son odorat qui est vraiment très développé._

 _Vous vous demandez sans doute comment je sais que cette forme est mon parrain ? Et bien, je le sais c'est tout. Vous savez, il arrive que dans les rêves l'on sache des choses sans vraiment savoir comment on l'a sut. Mais pour moi ça ne fait aucun doute, cette forme drapée de noir, c'est Sirius, c'est mon parrain._

 _Je reporte mon attention sur le chemin devant moi. Il y a une porte sur le mur de gauche. Etrange, dans mon dernier rêve elle était sur la droite. Détail… Elle n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres. Si seulement je pouvais atteindre cette porte. Je pourrais sortir de cette baraque d'enfer et m'enfuir très loin d'ici…_

 _Elle est là. Je n'ai plus qu'à tendre les doigts pour l'ouvrir…_

 _Je me retourne de nouveau. La forme va me rattraper. Je suis paralysé de terreur. IL va m'avoir…_

Inutile de continuer sur cette voie. Ça me fait plus mal qu'autre chose. Mal et peur… Je devrais oublier, me concentrer sur autre chose…

 _Bon tentons de trouver les bons points de cette nouvelle année qui va commencer, ça va me changer les idées… Et surtout ne pensons plus à ces fichus cauchemars !_

Avec en tête cette simple idée d'oublier son rêve, Harry se mit en devoir de dresser la liste de toutes les bonnes choses qu'il allait pouvoir retrouver à l'école. Premier, et sans doute dernier point de cette liste : il allait revoir Malefoy. Le revoir pour pouvoir fantasmer sur lui tranquille, pas parce qu'il était amoureux, ne vous faite pas de fausses idées surtout ! C'est juste que le corps du serpentard lui faisait pas mal d'effet depuis quelques mois et le fait de le revoir n'était pas un mal voilà tout !

Oh oui, Malefoy avait un corps parfait ! Des épaules fines, mais trop hummmmmmm trop voilà quoi, un torse qu'il savait bien fait et tout aussi hummmmm et un cul, au mon dieu ! Il avait un de ces culs ! Le plus beau de tout Poudlard !

Un jour, en fin d'année dernière, il l'avait croisé dans les vestiaires du terrain de Quidditch de l'école. Le beau blond sortait justement des douches alors que le brun entrait dans la pièce. Il l'avait vu sortir du bloc douche sans que l'autre ne se doute un seul instant de sa présence. Il ne portait qu'une simple serviette blanche nouée autour de sa taille. Draco s'était tourné, lui montrant un dos blanc comme la neige, et avait laissé tomber la serviette sur le sol. Et là… Oh, Mon, Dieu… Le survivant qui n'avait jamais fuit devant qui que ce soit, à part peut-être un chien géant à trois têtes lors de sa première année, avait été contraint de tourner les talons pour se rendre dans les toilettes les plus proche. Cette vision bien que très brève, avait suffi à alimenter ses rêves pendant plusieurs mois… Et même encore maintenant, à la simple évocation de se souvenir il sentait son corps réagir à la beauté de son ennemi de toujours.

Oui, Malefoy était un très bon moyen de se changer les idées…

Il attrapa sa baguette et lança un sort pour fermer la porte du grenier du square grimault. Il détacha rapidement son pantalon qui tomba sur ses chevilles, puis fit glisser son caleçon qui alla rejoindre son pantalon. Il ne pensait plus à ses cauchemars à présent, seul l'image de la serviette blanche tombant sur le sol hantait son esprit et c'était parfait.

Le survivant se redressa péniblement en s'appuyant contre le mur. Ses jambes tremblaient encore de ces quelques caresses inavouables qu'il venait de se prodiguer. Il rajusta son pantalon et renfila son tee-shirt. Il avait l'esprit vide, le souffle court et un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Il se sentait mieux… Il devrait penser à remercier Draco un jour pour le bien être qu'il lui apportait sans le savoir.

Le survivant tourna la tête et regarda l'armoire aux portes entre ouverte. Voilà plus d'une semaine qu'il venait ici et il n'avait jamais pensé à regarder ce qu'elle contenait.

Sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait (il était encore sous l'effet que lui avait fait l'image du blond sans ses vêtements) il se rendit jusqu'à l'armoire mal fermée. Il ouvrit une de ces portes et regarda son contenu.

Un tas de vieilles affaires d'école s'y entassait. Il regarda les parchemins et les livres jeter là, délaissé par leur propriétaire, sans vraiment les voir. Sirius n'avait jamais vraiment aimé l'école. Enfin, c'est la conclusion que tira Harry devant ce désordre. Le brun remarqua tout de même qu'une araignée était en trains de se construire sa petite toile entre deux livres abîmés.

Le survivant tendit la main dans le meuble et en sortit le premier cahier que ces doigts rencontrèrent. Un cahier rouge aux contours tout abîmé. Il le ramena dans le rayon de lumière que dispensait la lucarne et déchiffra les mots écrits sur le bout de papier collé sur la couverture de cuir.

« Journal Intime de Septième Année, pas Sirius Black »

Je ne savais pas qu'il avait tenu un journal intime…

Il glissa le journal sous son haut et le coinça entre sa peau et son jean. Il retourna dans l'exploration de l'armoire. Il ne se rendait toujours pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il attrapa une boite en bois qu'il mit dans sa poche sans même en vérifier le contenu et, comme s'il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il referma la porte du meuble et sortit du grenier.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry s'assit le plus confortablement qu'il le put sur son lit et sortit le cahier de sous ses vêtements. Il le rangea dans sa table de nuit, se jurant dit jeter un coup d'œil plus tard. Il sortit ensuite le boîtier de bois de sa poche et l'ouvrit.

Il contenait un simple collier au pendentif en argent. Le pendentif, un chien, était accroché sur un cordon de cuir noir. Il sortit le collier de son écrin dans lequel il avait dû rester de longues années vues l'état de la boîte et le fit tourner entre ses doigts… Il le regarda pendant de longues minutes. Ça avait appartenu à Sirius, donc aujourd'hui c'était à lui, un héritage en quelque sorte. Logique non ?

Il le glissa donc autour de son cou. Pour plus de sécurité, il le cacha sous son tee-shirt, inutile que Remus ne le voit avec ça autour du cou.

Ce collier doit avoir été offert à Sirius par sa nana ou son mec du moment, et je suis près à parier tout mon argent de poche que c'était Remus le loulou garou ce copain… Alors s'il me voit avec je ne donne pas cher de ma peau…

Le survivant se laissa tomber sur son lit et regarda le plafond. Il entendit un grincement et tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir son meilleur ami entrer dans la pièce. Le rouquin vint s'assoire aux côtés du brun. Il avait l'air vaguement inquiet, et une fois de plus Harry se sentit coupable de leur faire mal comme il le faisait en ce moment…

« Tu reviens du grenier n'est ce pas ? demanda Ron en fixant son ami dans les yeux, le mettant au défi de lui mentir. »

« Oui… »

« Tu ne devrais pas rester seul comme ça… C'est mauvais pour toi… »

Le rouquin fit une pause, hésitant à dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment.

« Et puis tes… Tes fantasme sur… »

« Ron, ça c'est mon problème… Et parfois j'aime bien être seul pour pouvoir faire le vide… »

« Le vide » répéta Ron avec un sourire qui voulait en dire long sur ses pensées pas très catholiques.

« Le vide dans ma tête… Tout de suite… Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça… Il est temps que tu te trouve une nana mon pauvre vieux. Ça devient urgent là ! »

Ron se mit à rire. Il se leva, fit le tour du lit en fixant son ami et attrapa l'oreiller qui se trouvait sur son propre lit. Il l'envoya sur le survivant avant que celui-ci n'est eu le temps de faire un seul geste pour se défendre. Harry se mit à rire à son tour et Ron poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Harry attrapa son oreiller à son tour et se jeta sur son ami. Il en oubliait son rêve, son parrain, Malefoy et même le cahier rouge rangé dans son tiroir. Mais ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à oublier, c'était le collier qu'il sentait bien présent contre sa peau et qui semblait dégager une étrange chaleur…


	2. Chapitre 2 Lis mon journal

**Chapitre 2 : « Lis mon journal »**

Harry se leva tant bien que mal en se retenant de crier. Il avait peur, il avait froid, il avait mal. Encore une nuit écourtée par une demi-douzaine de rêves sur son parrain. Il se redressa dans son lit en se tenant la tête au creux de ses mains tout en reprenant son souffle. Il porta la main au collier qu'il portait toujours autour du cou et le serra de toutes ses forces, enfonçant les griffes du chien d'argent dans sa peau. Le pendentif était chaud entre ses doigts. Cette chaleur aurait dû l'effrayer, ce n'était vraiment pas courant pour un morceau de métal de jouer le rôle de chauffage portatif, mais elle le rassurait. Quand il le sentait contre sa peau il avait l'impression que son parrain était encore là, tout près de lui.

Le survivant s'assit contre le mur derrière lui et se tourna vers le lit de celui qui partageait sa chambre. Ron dormait comme un loir, ronflant pour signaler sa présence. Le brun regarda la forme qui dormait en boule sous les draps en souriant d'un air attendrit. S'il n'avait pas été là… Oui, si Ron n'avait pas été là, cela ferait bien longtemps qu'il aurait tout laissé tombé. Il se serait très certainement enfui après la mort de son parrain et serrait sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il est. Sans ses amis il n'aurait eu aucune raison de continuer, de se rendre plus fort. Il n'était vivant que pour leur plaisir.

Ron se tourna dans son lit en émettant un ronflement un peu plus important que les autres. Le survivant stoppa son sourire, remettant en place son masque de marbre qu'il ne laissait tomber que devant ses amis. Il se leva, attrapa son pull qu'il avait laissé traîner au pied de son lit et se leva. Il sortit de la chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Il entra dans la pièce, ferma la porte derrière lui, jeta son caleçon dans un coin et entra sous la douche le plus vite possible. Les souvenirs de son rêve qui s'étaient envolés devant le spectacle de son ami endormit lui revinrent comme un boomerang. Il allait craquer s'il ne faisait pas vite quelque chose.

Il alluma l'eau froide et se forçat à rester sous le jet. Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière et laissa l'eau gelée lui couler le long du visage afin de se remettre les idées en place.

Avec l'arrivée de ses cauchemars, il avait vite comprit que l'eau avait quelques vertus bénéfiques sur son organisme. Tombant sur ses yeux, roulant le long de ses joues, tel ces larmes qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser couler. L'eau glissait sur son nez, ses lèvres. Il sortit sa langue et happât quelques-unes unes de ces goûtes d'eau et fut surpris de découvrir que certaines avait un goût de sel. Finalement il pleurait, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance puisque personne n'était là pour le voir.

Le rêve qu'il avait fait la nuit passée ne cessait de tourner dans son esprit. Il le revécut une dernière fois avant de le chasser définitivement de son esprit. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien de bien nouveau. Un couloir, une forme qui le coursait, des portes qu'il ne parvenait jamais à ouvrir…

Harry se redressa d'un bond dans sa douche. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui, paniqué. Il rouvrit la porte de la cabine de douche et regarda un peu partout dans la pièce. Bien évidemment, elle était vide. La forme ne l'avait pas suivit hors de son rêve, bien sûr. Comment aurait-elle fait de toute façon ? Et pourtant il était sûr d'avoir entendu un bruit, un son qui n'avait rien à faire dans une salle de bain et une ombre qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là.

Il se renferma sous la douche et alluma l'eau chaude. Elle lui brûla la peau, la laissant rouge après son passage. Il attrapa le gel douche et s'en mit un peu dans la paume de la main. Il commença à s'en tartiner le haut du corps. Il sentait la menthe. Une odeur fraîche qui finit de le réveiller.

Un nouveau bruit le fit se retourner. Il rouvrit violemment la porte de la cabine et regarda le reste de la pièce. Personne encore une fois. Il retourna à sa douche, et même sous l'eau chaude il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

Après une petite demi-heure de lavage intensif sous l'eau qui devenait de plus en plus chaude, Harry sortit de la cabine. Il attrapa la serviette qu'il avait laissé traîner non loin de là et s'essuya le haut du corps. Il récupéra ensuite sa paire de lunette et la mit sur son nez. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua enfin la glace au-dessus du lavabo. Elle était recouverte de buée, et comme tous les jours il s'apprêtait à l'essuyer du revers de la main quand son geste fut stoppé dans son élan par quelque chose qui ne se trouvait pas sur la vitre en temps normal. Trois mots maladroitement tracés sur la vapeur fit sauter son cœur dans sa poitrine.

« _Lis mon journal_ »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry s'allongea sur son lit. D'un rapide geste de la baguette il ferma la porte de la chambre à double tour. Il ne voulait pas que Ron où l'un des jumeaux le surprenne en pleine lecture. Quand il avait vu les mots d'écrit sur la vitre, il avait eu très peur, mais la peur avait rapidement cédée la place à la curiosité. Il voulait comprendre, et si la lecture de ces feuilles de papiers pouvait l'y aider c'était parfait.

Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit où il avait rangé le journal. Il le sortit et l'ouvrit en prenant mille et une précautions. Il s'installa le plus confortablement qu'il le put sur son lit et posa le cahier sur ses genoux. Il colla sa tête contre le mur et commença sa lecture.

« V _endredi 25 mars,_

 _Je commence ce journal pour une raison qui m'échappe encore. C'est Remus qui m'a offert ce cahier pour mon dernier anniversaire. Il m'a dit que, parfois, ça pouvait soulager de raconter ce qu'on avait sur le cœur à une personne neutre. Et franchement, qui a-t-il de plus neutre qu'un cahier ?_

 _Remus est gentil. Si vraiment, c'est un mec cool. A part le fait qu'il se transforme en un loup assoiffé de sang à chaque pleine lune, c'est un camarade sympa. En fait, je pense qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche… Ce n'est pas pour rien que nous sommes ami…_

 _Bon, je vais me présenter, pour le cas où un jour quelqu'un tombe sur ce cahier. Je m'appelle Sirus Black. Je suis un élève de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre. J'ai dix-sept ans et je suis le seul héritier d'une très ancienne famille de sorcier au sang pur. Cette lignée vraiment majestueuse me devrait d'avoir été envoyé dans la maison de Serpentard, mais le sort en a décidé autrement. J'ai été envoyé dans la merveilleuse famille des Gryffondors. Courage est le maître mot de notre maison. Ici, nous nous ressemblons tous un peu. Nous fonçons tête baisée vers les ennuis sans faire vraiment attention aux conséquences de nos actes…_

 _Ici, je me suis fait des amis vraiment extraordinaires. Il y a tout d'abord mon meilleur ami, James Potter. Grand, brun, toujours partant pour faire des conneries où pour ennuyer quelques-uns de nos plus vieux ennemis, comme Severus, dont je vous parlerais plus tard. Il y a ensuite notre petit Remus Lupin, loup-garou à ses heures perdues. Comme je vous l'ai dit plus haut, Remus est un mec génial. Il me connaît presque aussi bien que je me connais moi-même (mais quand j'y pense c'est également le cas pour James… C'est flippant d'avoir des amis qui nous connaissent plus que nous même) Ces deux là ce sont mes frères. Peut-être pas mes frères de sangs, mais au moins de cœur. Vous savez, pour moi le sang n'a aucune valeur, ce qui compte c'est les sentiments qui nous unis les uns aux autres. Et il ne faudrait pas que j'oublie Peter. Je l'aime bien notre petit rat, mais juste entre nous : je suis sur qu'un jour ce type finira mal. Il n'est pas assez fort pour se défendre seul, et il cherche tout le temps à se mettre sous l'abri des plus puissants. Peter c'est pas tellement nous qui l'avons choisi comme ami, c'est plutôt lui qui est venu se raccrocher au groupe. Il faut bien dire ce qui est, nous sommes le groupe le plus populaire de Poudlard, et n'importe qui aurait envi de faire parti du notre clan : A nous quatre nous sommes les Maraudeurs !_

 _Bon je vais en finir avec les hommes qui m'entourent. Je vous ai parlé un peu plus haut d'un certain Severus. Ce mec s'appelle Severus Snape. Un maître dans l'art des potions, élève dans la maison des serpentards. Croyez-moi, ce type va devenir un adepte de la magie noire._

 _Ce type je ne peux pas l'encadrer. Me demander pas pourquoi je n'en ai aucune idée. Peut-être est-ce lié à ses cheveux trop gras, à son nez trop… Je ne sais pas trop en fait. Il est trop Snape voilà…_

 _En fait, je le plein légèrement ce mec. Depuis que nous nous connaissons il est notre souffre douleur… On l'accroche aux arbres, on lui envoie des sorts dés qu'il a le dos tourner. Nous le faisons souffrir, et je crois qu'un jour on va finir par lui faire très mal. Et ça voyez-vous, je ne le souhaite pour rien au monde. Je l'aime bien au final. Quand je tente d'imaginer ma vie sans lui je ne le peux pas. Il fait parti de ma vie, au même titre que mes amis._

 _Il me reste juste à vous parler d'une fille. Elle s'appelle Lyly, Lyly Evans. Non, ce n'est pas moi qui rêve de mettre cette 'tite nana dans mon lit, mais c'est James. Il en est raide dingue. C'est vrai qu'elle est sympa et mignonne comme tout… Mais ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre. Trop féminine pour moi… (Comprenez bien le sous-entendu là. Je ne veux pas de cette nana parce que c'est une fille. Et oui, Sirius Black, le grand tombeur de ces dames est gay ! ) »_

Harry se redressa d'un bond sur son lit, envoyant son cahier voler au travers de la pièce. Sirius Black était gay… Et bien, il manquait plus que ça… Il aurait vraiment préférer l'apprendre d'une autre façon. Bien sur, il se doutait qu'il n'était pas vraiment hétéro. Mais bon, de là à le lire dans un cahier… Ça faisait un choc… Il se releva, reprit son cahier et s'installa sur le lit de Ron. Il le rouvrit et reprit sa lecture là où il l'avait arrêté.

« _Donc cette Lyly est la femme des rêves de mon meilleur ami. Et quand je dis qu'il rêve d'elle là nuit je n'exagère pas. Si vous entendiez les bruits qu'il fait quand il rêve d'elle. « Oooooooooo oui Lyly, plus bas… » James mon ami je t'en pris, fais moins de bruit la nuit je veux dormir ! »_

Harry referma son cahier une nouvelle fois, rouge de honte. Ouais, ben lire les bruits que pouvait faire son père quand il dormait la nuit et qu'il fantasmait sur sa future épouse... Allez courage, ce ne sont que des mots. Ce n'est pas comme s'il voyait une photo de son père en trains de se… Donner du plaisir.

« _Voilà, vous connaissez maintenant tous les acteurs de ma vie._

 _Vous voulez de plus ample information sur moi ? Et bien que vous dire de plus… Je fantasme sur mon pire ennemi, je me cache pour pleurer quand mon meilleur ami va mal à cause de la femme de ses rêves qui ne le regarde même pas, et Remus et moi passons nos soirées solitaires à se donner du bon temps mutuellement._

 _Ne soyez pas choqués humble lecteur. Je n'aime pas Remus, mais à défaut de pouvoir assouvir mes fantasmes sur mon pire ennemi je les assouvis sur mon meilleur ami. Et pourtant ne vous faite pas de film, nous ne sortons pas ensemble, c'est juste pour se passer le temps en attendant le jour où nous tomberons tous les deux amoureux d'une autre personne…_

 _Bon James vient de rentrer dans le dortoir, il est temps pour moi de vous laisser. A bientôt. »_

Harry sortit le collier de sous son pull et le sera entre ses doigts, ressentant une nouvelle fois cette chaleur si particulière. Son parrain ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi près qu'à cet instant. Il aurait vraiment tout donner pour l'avoir de nouveau fasse à lui, lui sauter dans les bras et le serrer contre son cœur. Il aurait ainsi put lui dire qu'il comprenait très bien ce qu'il avait put ressentir à l'époque du collège quand il fantasmait sur Snape, car lui-même faisait des rêves bien peu catholiques sur Malefoy. Il aurait aimé que Sirius lui explique comment il avait finit par calmer ses rêves qui devaient le déranger, lui dise aussi qui lui avait offert le collier qu'il portait autour de son cou…

Il tourna la page. La page de gauche était recouverte par la même écriture penchée et bien nette. Sur la page de droite était collée une photo de groupe. Le groupe des maraudeurs au grand complet. Dans le coin supérieur gauche était collée une petite photo de Lyly Evans et dans le coin inférieur droit un autre cliché représentant Severus. Harry sourit. Oui, son parrain faisait une vrai fixette sur son soi disant « ennemi »

Il s'apprêta à lire la nouvelle page quand la poignée de la porte tourna.

« Harry ! Ouvre non d'un chien ? Tu fais quoi le dedans ? Tu testes la force de ton poignet ? »

Harry se mit à rire, se releva et déverrouilla la porte. Le rouquin entra dans la pièce tandis que son ami rangeait rapidement le cahier sous le matelas de son lit.

« Alors ? Tu faisais quoi de beau ? Ce n'est pas classer X au moins ? »

« Non, non. Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Ce n'était pas classé X le moins du monde. »

Ron sourit et entra totalement dans la chambre. Il s'accouda contre le mur et prit un air gêné.

« Severus veut te voir tout de suite dans son bureau. Y paraît que tu dois travailler des trucs de magie blanche pour une bataille contre un certain mage noir dont je tairais le nom… »

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de la tête. Il attrapa rapidement sa baguette et son sac de cour qu'il avait rempli de parchemin sur lequel il prenait des notes pendant les cours particuliers de Snape et de Lupin. Ces cours particuliers avaient le chic de le déprimer. Passer deux, voir trois longues heures dans un bureau sombre, enfin c'était surtout le cas pour le bureau de Snape en fait, ce n'était vraiment pas la joie.

Il passa devant son ami qui lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos quand il passa à côté de lui. Pauvre Harry, la vie de survivant super star n'était pas super tous les jours.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La journée avait été très longue. Harry avait attendu la fin de ses cours avec impatience pour pouvoir retourner à sa lecture. Pendant tout le temps que durèrent ses cours avec le professeur Lupin, cours qui avait précédé de très près celui de Severus, il n'avait pas put s'empêcher de lancer des petits regards en coin à son professeur, ami et ancien amant de son parrain. Sans vraiment le vouloir, il avait passé les deux heures à imaginer les choses que Sirius et lui avaient put faire dans le dortoir de la tour des Gryffondors…

Ron s'endormit rapidement. Harry sortit son cahier de sous le matelas et prit sa baguette. Il lança un rapide _lumos_ et se glissa sous les draps pour que la lumière ne dérange pas le sommeil de son meilleur ami. Il ouvrit le livre et se mit à lire…


	3. Chapitre 3 : Des voix…

**Chapitre 3 : Des voix…**

Harry se réveilla. Encore un matin comme les autres après une nuit cauchemardesque. Ron était déjà debout et avait prit la salle de bain. Pour une fois il avait faux sur toute la ligne, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que la salle d'eau se libère.

Il sortit le journal de Sirius de sous son lit et commença à le feuilleter en attendant que la place se libère. Encore une nuit pleine de mauvais rêve et de réveille en sueur. Il commençait à se demander si cela finirait un jour. Il ouvrit le cahier à une page quelconque et se mit à lire tout en tripotant presque machinalement le collier d'argent.

« _Vendredi,_

 _Ce matin on avait cours de potion. Notre professeur est un horrible petit grincheux que je ne peux vraiment pas voir en peinture. Ce type est vraiment ignoble, mais y paraît que l'ancien n'était pas mieux. Peut-être que le gêne de l'ignominie se transmet de prof de potion en prof de potion. Ça doit être inscrit dans les murs des cachots dans lesquels ils vivent depuis des siècles et des siècles (amen) Notre professeur s'appelle Monsieur Slughorn, scarabée pour les intimes… Il a une tête de… Pour faire simple disons qu'il porte vraiment très bien son surnom. Non mais sans rire, il ressemble à un insecte… Je vous en supplie mon Dieu, fait que je ne devienne jamais prof de potion, si c'est pour devenir comme lui c'est même pas la peine…_ »

Harry retint une crise de fou rire qui risquait de le submerger à n'importe quel moment. Oui, le gêne de l'ignominie se transmettait bien de professeur des potions en professeur des potions. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder Snape pendant quelques secondes. Harry tourna de nouveau quelques pages. Il tomba sur une nouvelle photo qu'il étudia en silence en souriant.

Le cliché représentait les quatre maraudeurs. Le sal rat qui devait trahir ses parents quelques années plus tard se tenait un peu à l'écart sur la gauche. Sirius était coincé entre ses deux meilleurs amis qui le regardaient tous deux avec une pointe d'admiration, ou peut-être d'envie selon la personne, dans le regard. Le dernier des Black avait passé un bras autour de la taille de ses deux amis qui faisaient mine de vouloir se dégager en riant. James finit par quitter de l'étreinte de son ami et il le regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de lui sauter sur le dos. Remus se recula en riant comme un dingue. Pendant tout ce temps, Peter les regardait en souriant, fier de pouvoir traîner avec eux et d'être considéré comme quelqu'un de leur bande.

Harry tourna la page. Son père et ses amis avaient l'air si heureux, si vivant. Il avait du mal à croire que deux d'entre eux pouvaient être mort, que le troisième était devenu le bras droit du plus grand des mages noirs et que le dernier était un loup-garou qui enseignait à l'école de Poudlard. Jamais il n'avait vu Remus aussi heureux qu'à l'époque de ces photos.

« _Jeudi,_

 _Ce midi, j'me suis plutôt bien amusé au repas. Le pauvre professeur Dumbledore… Je le plein lui aussi tien. Nous lui avons fait vivre un repas d'enfer. Imaginez un peu toute l'école de Poudlard en pleine bataille de nourriture… Faut dire que la bouffe n'était vraiment pas géniale ce soir… La purée était vraiment infecte._

 _J'ai regardé en face de moi tout en tournant la nourriture dans mon assiette du bout de ma fourchette quand mon regard accrocha enfin celui de Snape. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi j'ai pensé mais une haine folle c'est insinuée dans mes veines. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte j'ai plongé ma main dans le plat de purée qui se trouvait devant moi. Et c'est toujours s'en m'en rendre compte, c'est en tout cas ce que j'ai affirmé au directeur quand il m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais fait ça, et en regardant ce beau serpentard que j'ai jeté m'a purée en direction de la table de ces sales reptiles. (Pause ! J'ai bien dit « Beau serpentard » ? Oula, mais ça ne va plus du tout moi… Je voulais dire que Severus est un cul à damner un saint, mais ce N'EST PAS un beau serpentard…) Donc, bref, passons sur ce petit mot qui m'a échappé… Mon petit morceau n'est jamais arrivé à destination. Il s'est arrêté à la table des Serdaigles, dans les cheveux d'un beau petit blond que j'aurais volontiers coincé dans un coin sombre de la pièce pour pouvoir le…_ »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Harry referma précipitamment le cahier et le rangea sous l'oreiller. Ron le regarda en haussant les sourcils. Son ami s'était mit à écrire un journal intime ? Bonne nouvelle. Peut-être que s'il écrivait les cauchemars qu'il faisait sur papier il arrêterait de les faire… Et peut-être que s'il se décidait à les raconter à ses amis ils s'espaceraient et il pourrait de temps à autre faire une nuit entière.

« La salle de bain est libre. Tu y vas et on descend prendre le petit déjeuner ? » proposa le rouquin.

« Ok. Je me dépêche. »

Harry sauta hors de son lit, attrapa ses affaires et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain. Ron se posa sur le lit de son ami. Une fois sûr que ce dernier ne reviendrait pas, il ressortit le journal à la couverture rouge. Il le tourna pendant quelques secondes entre ses mains avant de l'ouvrir. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien de fouiller dans les affaires de ses amis, mais si cela pouvait l'aider à comprendre pourquoi Harry se sentait si mal, il se devait de le faire.

« Je suis son ami après tout… »

Il ouvrit le cahier à une page au hasard. Blanche. Il tourna les premières pages du cahier… Toutes étaient blanches.

« Ok, il n'y a pas de problème. Mon meilleur ami lit un cahier dont les pages sont blanches… Tout est normal… »

Il soupira et rangea le cahier à sa place. Il s'allongea sur le lit, croisant ses bras sous sa nuque, et se mit à rêvasser.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le Gryffondort sortit de sa douche et s'enveloppa dans sa serviette de toilette. Cette fois-ci il ne trouva aucun message lui ordonnant de lire un quelconque cahier, et il en était soulagé. Il se cala devant le miroir et se regarda pendant quelques secondes avant d'allumer le jet d'eau froide et de s'en asperger le visage. Il avait effectivement l'air très fatigué. La rentrée s'annonçait vraiment bien s'il gardait cette tête là… Ron l'appelait déjà « le mort vivant »… Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que ses autres amis lui réservaient comme petit nom…

« Harry ! »

Le brun se retourna vers la porte d'où avait semblé provenir la voix. Personne bien sûr, il était seul dans la salle de bain. Ça se saurait s'il prenait ses douches avec quelqu'un… Un blond aux fesses si… Hummmmmmmmmm… Mais il était seul ici, personne ne pouvait donc prononcer son nom. Il devait sérieusement manquer de sommeil…

« Aide-moi… »

Le survivant se tourna de nouveau. Cette fois-ci la voix semblait venir de la cabine de douche, qui elle aussi était vide. Et de toute façon, qui aurait put s'y trouver ? Il sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge. Il n'aimait pas cette impression qu'il avait d'être observé.

« Un sal serpentard aux cheveux couleur or qui se tiendrait quasiment nu devant moi, pensa le jeune homme en reprenant son souffle. Et pourquoi serait-il presque nu ? Je le veux nu dans cette cabine et c'est tout… »

Il se mit à sourire à cette vision angélique qui venait de se graver dans son cerveau. Il se retourna vers le miroir fit de nouveau un bond quand il remarqua la même inscription sur la glace que celle qu'il y avait vu la veille.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Remus se tourna vers le fond de la salle et prit un livre qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Il l'ouvrit et se mit à la recherche d'une formule tout en lançant des regards en coin à son jeune élève.

Harry était penché au-dessus d'un parchemin. C'était le jour de l'interrogation écrite. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était en vacances qu'il n'avait pas le droit à des évaluations pour tester ses progrès. Ça ne plaisait pas vraiment au professeur des défenses contre les forces du mal mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix. Ils avaient un monstre à tuer et ils ne pourraient le faire que si le survivant se décidait à étudier convenablement… Le brun avait les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les yeux. Ils commençaient à être vraiment trop longs, comme l'avaient été ceux de Sirius. Non, en fait ils étaient bien plus courts, mais à ce rythme-là ils finiraient vraiment par être trop longs…

Le loup-garou sourit. Son ami lui manquait. Harry et lui avait eu si peu de temps pour ce connaître. Parfois, la vie était vraiment très injuste. Ce môme n'avait pas put connaître ses parents, on lui avait enlevé son parrain et maintenant on allait l'envoyer se battre contre un monstre.

« Harry ? »

Le brun releva la tête et regarda son professeur en prenant un air surprit. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de lui parles pendant les devoirs.

« Oui ? »

« Un problème Harry ? » demanda le loup-loup.

« Tu m'as appelé. »

« Non. Pas pendant les devoirs, tu le sais bien. Retournes à ton devoir plutôt que de raconter des bêtises ! »

Le brun se replongea dans sa copie. Troisième fois en moins de vingt quatre heures qu'il entendait quelqu'un l'appeler sans que personne n'ait ouvert la bouche autour de lui. La dernière fois que ça lui était arrivé c'était lors de sa deuxième année à l'école de sorcellerie. Il entendait la voix d'un serpent qui se promenait dans les murs de l'établissement.

Mais il savait que c'était généralement mauvais signe, même pour un sorcier, d'entendre des voix. Harry décida de ne pas reparler de ce moment où il avait crut qu'on lui parlait. Il ne parlerait pas non plus des voix qu'il avait entendues dans la salle de bain. Inutile que les autres le prenne pour un fou…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron donna un coup dans les côtes de son ami. Harry releva la tête juste à temps pour voir entrer Snape, son très cher professeur. L'idée que son parrain ait put fantasmer sur cet homme lui traversa rapidement l'esprit, mais il la chassa bien vite. C'était trop… beurk! Autant le souvenir du corps de Draco était génial, autant cette idée était dérangeante… Non, ce n'était pas le moment de penser au blond, il allait passer à table. On ne peut pas tout faire en même temps n'est ce pas ? Pour se calmer, Harry porta son verre à ses lèvres. L'eau froide le calmerait un peu, du moins il l'espérait.

« T'as vu ses cernes ? » murmura le rouquin à l'oreille de son ami. « De toute évidence il a dû mal à dormir la nuit. Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien faire quand il ne dort pas… ? »

Harry reposa son verre en manquant de s'étouffer. Il ne voulait surtout pas imaginer ça !

« Non, mais t'es moitié pas bien ! Je ne veux pas savoir ! »

Ron se mit à rire. Severus leur jeta un regard noir avant de s'asseoir en face du survivant qui ravala bien vite son sourire.

Mme Weasley déposa son plat sur la table et commença à servir.

« Harry, ouvre la porte… »

Le survivant se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle à manger qu'il ouvrit. Le couloir était vide il n'y avait personne dans la maison. Il se tourna vers ses amis qu'il considérait un peu comme sa famille. Tous le regardaient sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il était en trains de faire. Il se mit à rougir violemment. Il devait vraiment avoir l'air stupide comme ça. Il retourna s'assoire à sa place.

« Excusez-moi, il m'avait semblé entendre quelque-chose… »

Severus Snape planta son regard noir et toujours si peu avenant sur le jeune homme qui se tassa sur sa chaise. Ce regard le mettait toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

« Je pense que nous devrions laisser monsieur Potter se reposer un peu avant la rentrée. Il a l'air exténué… Quand pensez-vous Lupin ? » demanda le professeur des potions sans quitter son élève des yeux.

« Je le pense aussi… »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron s'assit sur le lit de son meilleur ami et le bouscula un peu pour le forcer à ouvrir les yeux. Il était en plein cauchemar, encore, et ça l'avait réveillé, encore. Harry se redressa d'un bon et regarda le jeune homme qui se tenait tout près de lui, sur le même matelas. Le brun attrapa sa baguette et lança un _lumos_. Il était rare qu'il se réveille en plein milieu de la nuit et qu'il retrouve nez à nez avec son compagnon d'armes.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Ron ? »

« Que tu me racontes tout… Tu es bizarre ces derniers jours. Je veux comprendre… »

Harry baissa la tête et se mit à peser le pour et le contre. Ron risquait de le prendre pour un fou… Mais de toute façon il avait l'habitude. Mais en même temps il devrait lui raconter pour le cahier, pour le collier. Ron en parlerait à Hermione qui lui dirait de tout rendre à Dumbledore. Et lui il ne saurait jamais comment Sirius était parvenu à chasser Séverus de son esprit. Mais il en avait besoin. Pour lui aussi échapper à l'image d'un certain Serpentard.

« Va dormir Ron. Il n'y a rien. Snape l'a dit, je suis juste fatigué… Va dormir. »

Il éteignit sa baguette d'un geste sec de la main et se recoucha. C'était son histoire et il voulait la vivre seul.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews qui font chaud au coeur. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus._

 _A bientôt pour la suite !_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Révélation

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes_

 _Je tenais tout d'abord à vous remercier pour vos reviews, vos alertes et tout et tout. Je sais que je ne vous ai pas répondu, j'en suis désolée, mais le temps n'est pas vraiment mon allié. Alors je le fais ici. J'ai vu que cette histoire avait réussi à en effrayer certains. Je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois mon excuser ou non, mais étant une grande fan des livres de King, le maître de l'horreur, je vais prendre ça pour un compliment._

 _Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture et que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant. Pour ma part je n'en suis pas pleinement convaincue, mais ça vient peut-être de moi. En tout cas ces petits bonhommes m'ont encore une fois échappé pour faire ce qu'ils voulaient, alors ce chapitre raconte tout ce qu'il a à raconter. Et j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Révélation**

Harry se leva sans faire de bruit et sortit de la chambre. Ron ronflait encore. Il regarda rapidement son réveil. Oui, il était tard, ou plutôt de très bonne heure, à peine quatre heures du matin… Il devait être le seul debout dans cette demeure. Mais son rêve l'avait tiré de son sommeil, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se rendormir. Aujourd'hui il avait touché la poigné, avait sentit sa chaleur dans le creux de sa main. Sensation assez étonnante que de ressentir de la chaleur dans les rêves. Ça l'avait tellement terrifié qu'il s'était redressé d'un bond dans son lit. Heureusement, il n'avait pas réveillé son ami.

Pour se sortir ce souvenir de sa tête, il avait décidé de reprendre sa lecture dans un endroit tranquille où il ne dérangerait personne, et surtout où personne ne viendrait le voir. Toujours en silence, il se dirigea donc vers le grenier, le journal de Sirius sous le bras. Il monta les marches de bois en prenant garde à ne pas les faire grincer pour ne pas réveiller toute la maison et entra dans la pièce.

Il se stoppa net quand il remarqua que la pièce était déjà éclairée. Il se cacha le plus vite qu'il le put derrière un vieux fauteuil qui perdait de son rembourrage et regarda l'homme qui se trouvait dans son sanctuaire. Le visiteur était en train de fouiller à l'intérieur du meuble dans lequel il avait trouvé le collier. Il pestait et jurait tout ce qu'il savait.

« Mais bon sang, où est ce fichu collier ? Il n'a pas pu le jeter tout de même… » s'emporta l'homme en se retournant violemment.

« Snape… » murmura le jeune homme en lâchant le journal. Son professeur des potions était bien la dernière personne qu'il pensait voir ici…

Sous l'effet de la surprise le jeune homme recula. Il trébucha sur le cahier qu'il venait de laisser tomber, laissant échapper un bruit étouffé sous l'effet de la surprise et de la douleur infligée à son auguste postérieur conjuguées.

Severus se tourna totalement et son regard tomba sur son petit visiteur. Une grimace se figea sur son visage quand il reconnut le seul, l'unique, le survivant. Il se jeta sur le jeune homme apeuré et l'attrapa par le col avant de le coller contre le mur.

« Potter… » siffla le professeur entre ses dents. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Ne devriez-vous pas être en train de vous reposer ? »

« Je suis venu pour me reposer. Et lire sans réveiller Ron. » Répondit Harry en toute honnêteté, sur un ton certainement un peu trop agressif. « Et vous, que cherchiez-vous dans les affaires de mon _Parrain_ ? »

Il avait prit soin d'insister sur le dernier mot. C'était son parrain. Le sien ! Pas celui de son enseignant. Ses affaires étaient donc à lui et pas à son professeur qui n'avait en aucun cas le droit de fouiller dedans en pleine nuit.

« Je cherchais quelque-chose. »

« Rien ici n'est à vous. » Répliqua le jeune homme s'en quitter Severus du regard. Aujourd'hui il avait décidé de lui tenir tête. Il n'aimait pas que cet homme puisse voir les anciennes affaires de Sirius. Il existait peut-être une autre version du journal qu'il lissait, et il ne tenait pas à ce que son professeur puisse découvrir les fantasmes du défunt.

Severus fulminait. Le survivant pouvait lire la haine dans son regard noir comme la nuit. Les écrits du livre lui revinrent en mémoire et il ne put retenir un sourire. « _Ce matin on avait cours de potion. Notre professeur est un horrible petit grincheux que je ne peux vraiment pas voir en peinture. Ce type est vraiment ignoble, mais il paraît que l'ancien n'était pas mieux. Peut-être que le gêne de l'ignominie se transmet de prof de potion en prof de potion. »_

L'homme poussa un grognement et lâcha le jeune sorcier avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Harry le regarda partir, heureux d'être enfin seul.

Sans vraiment pouvoir s'en en empêcher, il reporta son regard sur les hanches de son professeur. Son vêtement de tissu noir bougeait au rythme de ses pas. Ce mouvement lui rappela le déhancher de Draco. Un flot d'envie se déversa dans ses veines. Il avait envi de Draco, il avait envi de ses hanches, il avait envi de Snape. Non, pas de Snape ! De Draco, de son blond. Il ne voyait plus cet horrible sorcier, mais son propre fantasme. Et il était là, devant lui. Suivant une impulsion soudaine qu'il lui était impossible de maitriser, il se jeta sur l'homme. Il l'attrapa par le bras et le força à se retourner.

Son collier lui brûlait la peau à lui en faire mal. C'était bien Severus face à lui. Et pourtant, son envie était toujours là. Même plus forte encore. Il le voulait. Il s'empara des lèvres de son vis à vis et se mit à les martyriser, tentant de forcer un passage hermétiquement fermé.

« Sevyyyy… » gémit le survivant en utilisant une voix qu'il ne reconnaissait plus.

Il sentit deux mains se coller sur son torse et le rejeter en arrière. Le brun tomba sur ses fesses qui étaient décidément bien maltraitées aujourd'hui et releva les yeux vers l'homme qui le regardait avec horreur. Un puissant sentiment de tristesse et d'abandon s'empara de lui.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça. » lâcha l'homme avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir en courant.

Harry se releva avec quelques difficultés. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il n'avait jamais fantasmé sur son professeur. Jamais il ne l'avait vu comme un être pouvant provoquer du désir chez quelqu'un avant de lire le journal de Sirius. Il pouvait encore sentir ses lèvres, sa peau. Ça lui donnait envie de vomir ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? C'était vraiment… écœurant. Il ne voulait plus jamais éprouver ça. Il allait avoir besoin de plusieurs années de psychanalyse pour oublier ce qu'il venait de faire.

Le sorcier récupéra son journal et s'installa dans le fauteuil. Il était venu pour lire après tout, et il ne connaissait pas un meilleur moyen d'oublier les lèvres de son prof que de la bonne lecture.

« _Mardi,_

 _Bonjour à tous ceux qui me lisent aujourd'hui ou dans mon futur qui me semble plus qu'incertain. Si ça vous intéresse, j'ai une petite histoire à vous raconter._

 _Ça c'est passé aujourd'hui. Il devait être près de cinq heures au moment des faits. Les cours étaient depuis longtemps finis et je n'avais plus qu'une envie, renter dans mon dortoir pour me reposer un peu. J'ai des nuits assez agitées dernièrement. Je me réveille toujours en sueur et les jambes tremblantes, mais je ne me souviens jamais de mes rêves. Bref, j'étais en partance pour mon dortoir donc, quand je suis tombé sur Snape. »_

« Oh non ! Pas lui ! Je suis là pour l'oublier Sirius. Tu n'es vraiment pas sympa de me reparler de lui ! Je sais que tu voulais te le taper mais ce n'est pas une raison pour en parler sans arrêt ! »

 _« Bien évidemment nous avons immédiatement commencé à nous taper sur le système, et comme à chaque fois que nous sommes en présence l'un de l'autre pendant plus de quelques minutes, notre rencontre s'est finie en pugilat à la mode moldu. Il a rapidement prit l'avantage sur moi et je me suis retrouvé sous lui à subir ses attaques. Mais j'ai tout de même fini par me ressaisir et j'ai reprit le dessus du combat. D'un coup sec de l'épaule je me suis libéré de son emprise tandis que d'un violent coup du bassin je l'envoyais sous moi. Je me suis redressé pour mieux pouvoir frapper mon adversaire de nouveau en position d'infériorité. Après un ou deux coups collés dans son petit visage blafard je me suis sauvé en courant vers la bibliothèque._

 _Je n'avais jamais été aussi excité de toute ma vie. »_

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Harry referma le livre tout en gardant la page à l'aide de son index. Il ne s'était pas encore vraiment fait habitué à lire les fantasmes et les nuits délurées de son parrain. Mais en réalité il devait admettre qu'il aimait bien savoir qui il avait été et ce qu'il avait put ressentir à son âge.

 _« Je vous jure, je ne me contrôlais plus du tout. Et toute ma fatigue s'était envolée. A peine entré dans la bibliothèque j'ai arraché Remus à sa lecture sous le regard noir de notre charmante, très vieille et surtout très moche, bibliothécaire et je l'ai traîné jusqu'à la salle sur demande. Je ne lui ai pas dit un seul mot du voyage, courant presque jusqu'à notre cachette habituelle. A peine entrés, je l'ai jeté sur le lit, le pauvre. Il n'a pas eu le temps de comprendre qu'il n'avait plus de livre entre les mains, qu'il se retrouvait sous moi à moitié déshabillé. J'ai collé de force ma bouche sur la sienne dans un baiser qui n'avait vraiment rien de tendre et son destin était scellé. Remus allait être à moi. »_

« J'espère juste qu'il ne me donnera pas les détails » murmura le jeune homme pour lui-même. « Je ne veux vraiment pas connaître les prouesses sexuelles de mon prof moi… »

 _« Je n'ai vraiment pas été tendre avec lui aujourd'hui… Le pauvre… Mais dans l'état dans lequel j'étais, je ne me rendais plus compte de rien. Je crois qu'il m'aurait dit d'arrêter que ça aurait été pareil…Je ne suis vraiment pas fier de moi…_

 _Quand je me suis enfin calmé j'étais épuisé… Je n'en pouvais plus. Je me suis allongé sur lui, fermant les yeux et respirant l'odeur de sa peau, mélange d'eau de toilette pour homme et de sueur._

 _Il a monté une main dans mes cheveux qu'il s'est mit à caresser en me berçant comme si je n'étais plus l'homme qui venait de lui faire l'amour mais un enfant qui s'endort après une dure journée de travail. Il m'a murmuré des mots doux, prolongeant ses caresses à mon dos nu qui était trempé de sueur. Je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'il m'a dit. La fatigue était de retour, et je n'y faisais pas vraiment attention à vrai dire. Et un moment il a légèrement hausser le ton de la voix, sans doute parce qu'il voulait que j'entende ce qu'il avait à me dire._

 _« Un jour tu l'auras ne t'inquiètes pas »_

 _Avoir qui ? De quoi me parlait-il ? Non… Il ne pouvait pas me parler de lui ? J'ai relevé là tête. Un seul coup d'œil à son sourire compréhensif et j'ai compris ce qu'il voulait dire par-là. Oui, il parlait bien de Lui._ _De Severus Snape."_

« Encore ce type… Je vais finir par en faire une overdose moi. »

 _« J'aurai dû me relever et lui hurler au visage que cet immonde Serpentard ne m'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Mais au lieu de ça, j'ai entendu une alarme se déclencher quelque part au fond de mon cerveau. Quelque chose s'est brisée au niveau de mon cœur, me donnant l'impression d'exploser de l'intérieur. J'avais mal et je me suis mis à pleurer contre l'épaule de Remus qui avait recommencé à me bercer en marmonnant des choses de nouveau incompréhensibles pour moi._

 _Je me suis revu lors de mon combat contre Severus, cherchant des réponses à des questions que je n'aurais jamais dû me poser. Que je n'aurais jamais eu à me poser si Remus ne m'avait pas dit « ça »_

 _Question : Quand il était sur moi, pourquoi ne me suis-je pas plus défendu que ça ?_

 _Réponse : Parce que j'aimais l'avoir sur moi, le sentir si près de moi._

 _Question : Alors pourquoi ai-je soudain mit fin au combat en me relevant si brutalement ?_

 _Réponse : Parce qu'il m'avait caressé. Oui, un moment le coup qu'il avait voulu me porter au visage s'était changé en une caresse et je n'avais pas put supporter le contact de sa main contre la peau de ma joue. C'est pour ça que j'ai repris le dessus C'est pour ça encore que j'étais aussi excité à la fin de ce combat. Et c'est surtout pour ça que j'ai tellement voulu lui faire mal…_

 _Je voulais lui faire mal pour que cette situation redevienne normale, pour qu'il ne se fasse pas de fausse idée sur moi. Oui, maintenant que je prends le temps d'analyser cette situation je comprends mieux la raison de mes gestes de cet après-midi._

 _Tout ce que je peux souhaiter maintenant c'est que je ne lui ai pas fait trop mal. J'espère juste ne pas avoir casé sa mâchoire si fine. Et j'espère aussi qu'il ne m'en veut pas trop et que la prochaine fois qu'on se croisera, il se battra de nouveau avec moi. Nos combats sont ma seule occasion de le toucher et je sais maintenant que je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de sa peau, même si je ne peux la toucher qu'avec mes poings… »_

Jamais Harry ne se serait douté de ça… Bien sûr il savait qu'il le désirait mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il l'aimait… Comment peut-on aimer son pire ennemi ? Lui ne le pourrait jamais. Juste du désir. Ce qu'il ressentait pour son blond était JUSTE DU DESIR.

 _« Pour finir, je me suis endormi sur Remus. J'étais vraiment trop fatigué. Il m'a bercé longtemps, a essuyé mes larmes avec douceur et m'a regardé dormir. Ce type est vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Il est tellement gentil avec moi que par moment je me sens coupable de ne pas l'aimer._

 _A mon réveil il était toujours là. Je me suis redressé dans le lit que nous partagions. Mes yeux étaient rougis par le sommeil et les larmes. Il m'a regardé en souriant pendant quelques secondes avant de m'embrasser sur le front. Je me suis senti coupable, encore une fois…_

 _« Alors bien dormit ? » m'a-t-il demandé en souriant toujours._

 _« Mouais… Mais c'était légèrement trop court à mon goût » ma réponse l'a fait sourire de plus belle, même s'il s'est mit à rougir quand il a comprit que je ne parlais pas que de ma sieste._

 _« Remus… je… je suis désolé… »_

 _« Pourquoi ? »_

 _Il avait vraiment l'air surprit, si bien que je ne savais plus vraiment quoi lui répondre. J'ai tenté de regarder ses yeux, mais je me sentais coupable et ma culpabilité me faisant baisser le regard vers le sol._

 _« Tu es si gentil avec moi, et moi je… je… »_

 _« Si c'est parce que tu ne m'aime pas que tu es désolé, tu n'as pas besoin de l'être. Je ne t'aime pas non plus. »_

 _Il m'a de nouveau embrassé sur le front. Sa dernière phrase sonnait faux à mes oreilles, et pourtant quand je l'ai regardé, je n'ai rien vu d'autre qu'une sincère et profonde amitié dans ses yeux. Peut-être était-elle vaguement accompagnée d'une certaine dose non négligeable de désir, mais il n'y avait pas d'amour dans son regard. Je crois qu'à ce moment-là je n'ai pu retenir un soupir de soulagement. Il a passé sa main dans mes cheveux que j'avais trop longs et m'a attiré à lui pour un baisé. Il s'est de nouveau allongé sous moi et ma regarder avec un air aguicheur sur le visage._

 _« Tu m'as dit que ça avait été trop cours à ton goût, alors viens y remédier. »_

 _Voilà ma journée. Nous sommes restés encore quelques heures dans la salle sur demande et nous sommes remontés dans le dortoir en nous moquant des premières années qui se faisaient maltraiter par Pevees. Les pauvres, je les pleins sincèrement. Je suis passé par-là moi aussi, et regardez où j'en suis aujourd'hui._

 _Nous sommes entrés dans la tour des Gryffondors. La salle commune était vide, je n'ais donc put résister à la tentation de l'embrasser de nouveau pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il fait pour moi. Il a filé à une douche qu'il avait bien méritée pendant que je montais dans notre chambre. J'ai aussitôt prit mon journal et je me suis mis à vous raconter cette petite mésaventure. A partir de maintenant, je ne vivrais plus mes batailles avec Snape de la même façon… Oui, avant je savais que je fantasmais sur lui, mais aujourd'hui je crois que j'ai découvert qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre de plus profond qui m'attache à ce Serpentard._ »

Harry tourna la page et tomba sur la photo de son professeur. Elle avait été prise avec un appareil moldu, et ne bougeait donc pas. Il l'avait découpée en forme de cœur et l'avait agrémentée de quelques petits dessins plus ou moins innocents…

Harry referma le livre et ferma les yeux. Il l'aimait… Le pauvre, jamais Severus n'a dû lui donner la moindre attention en retour.

Le collier le brûla un peu plus. Il l'enserra de ses doigts et poussa un soupir. Après tout, son parrain n'était pas le seul à plaindre. Si Remus avait offert ce collier à son ami c'est qu'il devait tenir un petit peu à lui, quoi qu'il en dise. Les maraudeurs avaient de drôle de relation entre eux… L'idée que son père est pu lui aussi coucher avec Sirius lui traversa l'esprit, mais il chassa bien vite cette image dérangeante. Il rouvrit le livre et relut une nouvelle fois ce passage. Cette histoire lui plaisait énormément, même si elle allait mal se terminer. Un Gryffondor et un Serpentard ne peuvent pas s'aimer, et la caresse qu'il avait crut sentir n'était rien d'autre qu'un coup un peu moins violent que les autres.

* * *

 _Et voilà, ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que cela vous a plut._

 _En attendant, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ! Oui, le mardi est devenu mon jour de publication "officiel" pour cette fic. Et le vendredi/samedi est dédié aux "10 commandements"._

 _A bientôt_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Vision

_Bonjour/Bonsoir à tout le monde_

 _Voici la suite de mon histoire. J'espère qu'elle va continuer à vous plaire. Merci pour vos reviews, alertes et compagnie !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Vision**

Harry se tourna dans son lit, tentant de chasser en vint son cauchemar de son esprit. Même maintenant que ses professeurs le lassaient en paix et ne lui donnaient plus de cours pendant la journée, ses nuits étaient toujours aussi agitées.

Voilà déjà une semaine qu'il avait apprit que son parrain était en réalité amoureux de Severus. Une semaine qu'il n'avait pas osé rouvrir le journal intime. Cette histoire avait beau l'intriguer au plus haut point, à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait le petit cahier il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir triste pour Remus qui avait dû assumer le secret de son amant, et pour Sirius qui n'avait certainement obtenu ce qu'il désirait. Il devait également s'avouer qu'il avait légèrement peur d'apprendre que son parrain avait eu une liaison avec son père. Il existe certaines choses qu'il vaut mieux ignorer…

Une semaine également qu'il avait embrassé son professeur des potions sur un coup de tête… Même avec le recul il avait bien du mal à comprendre ce qui lui avait traversé la tête. Jamais il n'avait fantasmé sur Snape, et jamais il ne le ferait. Cet homme était abject, c'était un ancien Serpentard, et pire que tout, c'était son professeur. Rien que d'y repenser il avait envi de se donner des claques ! De vomir aussi… Et pourtant il lui arrivait souvent d'y repenser, comme on repense à toutes ses choses traumatisantes qu'on a put faire dans sa vie, et chaque fois son collier lui brûlait la peau. Mais bon, le côté positif de la chose c'est que Snape se débrouillait toujours pour ne pas se retrouver seul avec son élève et qu'il avait à présent tendance à l'ignorer royalement.

En parlant du collier, Harry commençait à se demander s'il ne ferait pas mieux de l'enlever et de le jeter très loin de lui. Après tout, c'était depuis qu'il portait ce bijou qu'il entendait des voix. Il commençait même à avoir des visions… La veille en prenant sa douche non seulement il avait entendu quelqu'un l'appeler, mais en plus il avait crut voir une ombre se faufiler dans la salle de bain. Il était rapidement sortit de sa douche et avait regardé comme un fou tout autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il était bien seul dans la pièce. Bien évidemment il n'y avait personne. Qui aurait pu vouloir entrer dans sa salle de bain quand il y était ?

Par ailleurs ses amis commençaient à avoir vraiment peur de lui. Bien sûr Hermione et Ron commençaient à avoir l'habitude qu'il entende des voix, c'était déjà arrivé en deuxième année… Même si en réalité c'était un serpent qu'il entendait, et il n'y en avait pas au square Grimaud. Mais pour Remus et tous les autres c'était un phénomène nouveau. Ils avaient peur que toute cette pression qu'ils exerçaient sur le survivant pour qu'il suive un entraînement intensif dans le but d'un jour tuer le prince des ténèbres n'est finie par attaquer son (petit) cerveau. Remus lui avait même concocté une potion afin qu'il dorme un peu mieux la nuit. Mais elle n'avait malheureusement aucun effet, chose que le jeune homme avait bien gardé de dire à son enseignant.

Harry s'était réveillé d'un bond. Une fois de plus il avait posé la main sur la poigné de la porte, mais il n'avait pas pu aller plus loin. Le monstre le poursuivait toujours et il savait que s'il perdait du temps à ouvrir cette porte l'autre le rattraperait et le tuerait.

Il se tourna dans son lit et ferma les yeux. Il tenta une fois de plus de totalement vider son esprit. D'abord se concentrer sur sa respiration qui avait grand besoin d'être calmée. Ensuite vider sa tête de toutes les images qu'il avait vues durant son cauchemar. Il tenta de se concentrer sur la respiration calme et régulière de son meilleur ami qui dormait à quelque pas de lui. Il devrait leur dire… Leur avouer pour ses rêves, le collier, le journal, les visions… Mais faire ça reviendrait à leur avouer les penchants de son parrain pour leur professeur et il avait peur de le trahire. Un mort avait bien le droit d'avoir quelques secrets… Peut-être devrait-il en parler avec Remus alors ? Non… Le pauvre avait déjà suffisamment souffert de la perte prématurée de son ami, il était inutile qu'il n'en rajoute.

Le survivant se concentra alors sur la seule chose « neutre » qu'il connaissait. Les reins de Draco, voilà qui ferait un très bon sujet pour son prochain rêve. Et c'est avec les hanches de son ennemi de toujours dans la tête qu'il parvint à se rendormir. Vraiment, merci Draco.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron se pencha vers Harry et hésita à le réveiller. Pour une fois qu'il semblait dormir calmement cela valait-il la peine qu'il le bouge de son lit ? Bien sûr Mme Weasley avait demandé à ce que tout le monde se lève au plus vite pour qu'ils se rendent tous au chemin de Traverse afin de s'acheter leurs affaires scolaire. La rentrée approchait et ils se devaient d'être près pour leur dernière année à Poudlard. Et il n'avait aucune envie de mettre sa mère en colère de si bonne heure.

Le rouquin se pencha vers son ami et le secoua légèrement. Il n'aimait pas le réveiller alors qu'il semblait si paisible, mais il se devait de le faire, sinon sa mère allait lui passer un savon !

« Mmmm Dray continu te stop pas comme ça… » Gémit le brun dans son sommeil.

Ron se recula et le regarda avec une certaine gêne. Son ami rêvait encore de ce serpentard de malheur. Bon ok, c'est toujours mieux que ses cauchemars, mais tout de même… Pas Malefoy ! Tout le monde sauf lui !

Le brun se redressa dans son lit et regarda son ami avec un air amusé dans le regard. Il attrapa son oreiller et le jeta au visage de Ron qui ouvrit bêtement la bouche.

« Tu devrais voir ta tête Ron ! »

« Tu t'es foutu de moi ? Ma vengeance sera terrible ! »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry sortit de la cheminée par laquelle il avait voyagé et se rendit dans la rue sans un seul regard aux gens qui se promenaient dans le magasin. Il retrouva Hermione et Ron qui l'attendaient sagement devant la boutique. Ils avaient décidé de faire un tour tous les trois en repérage avant de retrouver le reste de la bande pour acheter les affaires scolaires.

Après une bonne heure de lèche vitrine organiser par la seule fille du trio qui voulait à tout prit voir les nouveaux livres et la nouvelle tendance dans les magasins d'accessoires de sorcelleries ils allèrent retrouver leurs amis/parents devant Gringott, la banque des sorciers. Harry alla chercher seul son argent pendant que les autres se rendaient dans leur propre coffre. Il avait toujours aussi honte d'étaler ses richesses devant la famille de Ron…

Ils remontèrent ensuite la longue rue emplie de boutique de magie « blanche » Le petit groupe se stoppa devant la boutique de vêtements et tenues pour l'école. Harry délaissa ses compagnons et entra dans la boutique afin de renouveler sa garde de robe. Les vêtements qu'il portait l'année passée étaient tous trop petits. Il était temps pour lui de s'acheter de nouveaux uniformes.

Il entra dans la boutique et fut dirigé par une vendeuse stagiaire vers le fond de la pièce. On le fit s'installer sur un tabouret pendant qu'on lui enfilait une robe bien trop grande qu'il allait falloir ramener à sa taille.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa faire lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la boutique s'ouvrir. Il releva la tête et sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. Le blond de ses rêves venait d'entrer dans la boutique et se faisait à son tour emmener vers le fond de la boutique.

Le Serpentard qui avait jusqu'à présent gardé la tête baissée la releva et ses yeux tombèrent sur le survivant.

« Potter… Toi ici. Quelle coïncidence, » lança-t-il de sa voie traînante et toujours aussi désagréable. En deux mois il ne semblait pas avoir changé.

« Malefoy, » grogna Harry, plutôt mécontent de tomber sur son fantasme sur pattes pendant qu'il essayait une robe de sorcier.

Le blond monta sur un tabouret à son tour et se mit à regarder loin devant lui. Harry en profita pour l'observer à la dérober. Beau, le visage fin, parfait. Il avait envi de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser. Les fantasmes s'étaient bien, mais réellement sentir sa peau contre la sienne, il se doutait que ce serait une toute autre expérience.

« Qu'as-tu Potter ? » demanda le Serpentard d'un ton ironique.

« Rien. »

Dieu qu'il aimerait faire partir ce petit sourire ironique de son petit visage de fouine. L'autre émit un ricanement et Harry reporta son attention sur la vitrine.

Les gens passaient dans la rue sans vraiment faire attention aux personnes présentes dans la boutique. Un homme passa au milieu de la foule et attira toute son attention. Il semblait éclairer plus que les autres. Il était plus vivant, plus réel. Ses cheveux étaient longs, noirs et tombaient sur ses épaules. Il portait une longue robe de sorcier rapiécée, comme si elle était vieille et usagée. L'homme tourna la tête vers la vitrine et s'arrêta pour regarder le survivant.

Harry accrocha les deux yeux entièrement noirs de l'apparition. Sirius… L'homme ressemblait à Sirius… Si on oubliait ses yeux morts. Son collier le brûla. C'était différent de d'habitude. Cette fois-ci, son bijou lui faisait mal, mordant ses chairs. Il porta sa main à son cou, faisant pousser des cris de mécontentement à la femme qui s'occupait de son vêtement.

« Harry… Aide-moi. »

La voix résonna dans sa tête. Le jeune survivant sentit ses jambes céder sous lui et il tomba du tabouret sous les rires de son voisin.

« Bah alors Potter, tu ne sais plus tenir debout ? »

« Très drôle Malefoy, vraiment très drôle. »

Harry remonta sur son tabouret sans faire attention à son voisin qui continuait de se moquer ouvertement de lui. La femme reprit sa séance de couture. Après quelques minutes pendant lesquels les jeunes hommes prirent bien garde de ne pas se regarder la femme lui annonça qu'elle avait fini et qu'il pouvait passer en caisse.

« Au revoir Harry. Et à bientôt. »

Le survivant se retourna et découvrit le blond en train de lui sourire. Il avait l'air… gentil. C'en était presque choquant. Il était pourtant bien plus beau comme ça.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry sortit de la salle de bain en courant. Il entra dans la chambre et y découvrit Ron qui fermait déjà sa valise. Les vacances étaient déjà finies, ils leur allaient falloir retourner à l'école. Le rouquin sortit rapidement de la pièce en lançant un sourire à son ami et se rendit à son tour dans la salle de bain.

Harry se dirigea jusqu'à son lit. Il souleva son matelas et en retira le journal de son parrain qu'il n'avait toujours pas osé ouvrir de nouveau. Il le posa sur le dessus de sa malle qu'il referma. Il reprendrait sa lecture lorsqu'il serait à l'école. Il pourra aller s'installer en haut de la tour d'astronomie pour lire tranquillement à l'abri des autres. Et puis une fois là-bas il avait moins de risque de croiser Snape ou Remus à la sortit de la salle de bain…

Il se rallongea sur son lit et se mit à rêvasser. Une nouvelle année, une dernière année. Avec peut-être à la clé, si tout se passait bien, une victoire sur le mage noir. Et il aurait enfin une vraie vie. Il pourrait faire tout ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Voyager. Voir le monde. Acheter une petite maison loin des foules. Plus aucune pression, aucune attente à son égard.

Les yeux toujours fermés, il se tourna dans son lit et glissa une main sous l'oreiller. Ses doigts rencontrèrent une feuille de papier froissée qu'il tira à lui, les sourcils froncés.

Il s'agissait d'une page du journal. Comment s'était telle détachée ? Comment était-elle arrivée ici ?

Il la déplia et s'installa contre le mur pour commencer sa lecture.

« _Sirius mon vieux, il faut absolument que je te parle…_

 _Bon avant tout, salut mon vieux, ça va ?_

 _Bon assez de politesse comme ça…_

 _Peter a surprit une conversation entre Serpentards dans le couloir du troisième étage. Ils préparent quelque chose de mauvais contre nous… Il nous faut les contrer avant qu'ils ne frappent ! On doit montrer qu'ici c'est toujours nous les maîtres du château et les renvoyer à leur place : dans les sous-sols._

 _On va frapper fort. J'ai un plan… Un truc méchant tu vois… Mais juste contre l'un d'eux, histoire de montrer que la maison maîtresse c'est Gryffondor._

 _Un ti truc contre Sevy ça te tente ? Je suis sûr que t'es partant._

 _Je t'en dis pas plus pour le moment, mais soit là ce soir devant la statue de la sorcière borgne. On mettra tout ça au point…_

 _PS : je sors de l'infirmerie ce soir, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu te parler de mon plan plus tôt… Ces Serpentards de malheur vont payer…_

A bientôt, James »

Harry replia la lettre, blanc comme un linge. D'après ce qu'il avait découvert bien malgré lui, quand son père préparait un mauvais tour ça finissait souvent assez mal… L'envie d'ouvrir sa malle pour reprendre la lecture du journal le démangea, mais Ron entra dans la chambre avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de bouger de son lit.

« Prés à retourner à l'école ? » demanda le rouquin en souriant.

« Mouais… M'en passerais bien… »

* * *

 _Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !_


	6. Chapitre 6 Une blague qui tourne mal

_Hello tout le monde !_

 _Et voilà, comme convenu, le nouveau chapitre. Merci à tous pour vos messages de toute sorte qui me montre que cette histoire vous plait toujours. J'espère que son avancée continuera de vous plaire tout autant. Je sais que certains on hâte de voir comment va se dérouler le petit plan de James, alors je vous laisse-là._

 _Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ! On se retrouve à la fin._

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Une blague qui tourne mal**

Le trio avait réussi, par on ne sait quel miracle, à se trouver un compartiment vide dans le train bondé qui devait les emmener une nouvelle fois à Poudlard. Alors que ses deux amis semblaient s'amuser, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre le survivant ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que son père avait bien pu inventer pour faire du mal à Snape. Connaissant sa haine envers les Serpentards, ça risquait de ne pas être jolie-jolie. Mais pourtant son parrain avait des sentiments envers Snape, cela voulait-il dire qu'il allait se montrer fort et tenir tête à son meilleur ami pour qu'il ne mette pas son plan à exécution ? Sans doute que non. Que c'était-il passé ? Il savait que les réponses à ses questions se trouvaient dans le petit cahier rouge se trouvant dans son sac, mais il ne pouvait pas le sortir maintenant. Il ne pouvait se permettre de le lire devant ses amis.

« Harry ? Tu es bien pâle. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » lui demanda Hermione, la voix légèrement inquiète, le sortant brutalement de ses songes.

« Rien, ne t'en fais pas, » mentit le survivant en tentant un sourire. « Je me disais juste que je n'étais pas pressé d'arriver à l'école. »

« Arrête, on sait très bien que tu meurs d'envie d'y retourner, ne serait-ce que pour voir cet immonde Serpentard qui te sers de fantasme, » répliqua le dernier membre du trio en se retenant de rire face à la tête de son ami.

Harry se retint de justesse de lui dire que Draco n'était pas immonde, en particulier quand un franc sourire venait illuminer son visage, vision angélique à laquelle il avait eu le droit d'assister quelques jours plus tôt. A cette évocation, le grand et unique survivant se sentit tout drôle, oubliant pour un court instant le journal et son parrain. Si le souvenir des hanches du blond faisait monter en lui une poussée de désir, celui de ce si étrange sourire serrait son cœur d'une étrange façon. Tomberait-il… amoureux ? C'était bien peu probable, mais Draco l'obsédait depuis tellement longtemps que c'était normal que son cœur commence à lui jouer des tours. L'aimer serait pour lui le pire des cauchemars. N'existe-t-il pas un couple plus mal assorti qu'un gryffondor et un serpentard ? Son parrain aurait très certainement été d'accord avec lui.

Neville entra dans la petite cabine, coupant court aux réflexions du brun. Il regardait autour de lui, semblant gêné d'être ainsi pris à rêvassé à la simple évocation de son ennemi de toujours. Quand les regards des trois autres gryffondors tombèrent sur lui, il se mit à rougir violement.

« Qu'est ce que tu cherches Neville ? » demanda gentiment Harry en souriant. « On dirait que tu as perdu quelque chose. »

« Vous n'auriez pas vu mon crapaud ? »

« Quoi ? Tu l'as encore perdu ? » s'étonna Hermione en poussant un soupir.

Les trois amis se mirent à rire et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de penser à leur première année. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient connu Neville et Hermione. Le jeune homme avait perdu son crapaud et le cherchait partout avec l'aide de la jeune sorcière. Finalement les choses avaient bien peu changé en sept ans. Etrangement, Harry se sentit heureux de faire cette constations, et soulagé également. Il se souvint que quoi qu'il se passe et quoi qu'il fasse, ses amis seraient toujours là pour lui.

« Ron viens on va l'aider à le retrouver. »

« Et pourquoi pas Harry ? » demanda Ron en se levant, plutôt mécontent de partir à la recherche de l'animal.

« Parce qu'il fait encore une tête de mort vivant et qu'il est mieux ici à se reposer qu'à courir après le crapaud de Neville, voilà pourquoi ! »

Les trois amis sortirent du compartiment sans plus rien ajouter. Harry se tourna vers la fenêtre. Ses amis pensaient vraiment qu'il était en si mauvais état qu'il ne pouvait même pas les aider à chercher un si stupide animal ? Il devait vraiment avoir une sale tête.

Dans la vitre, un reflet attira son regard. C'était celui de l'homme qu'il avait croisé sur le chemin de travers. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, le jeune sorcier se mit à trembler. Mais même s'il avait peur, le survivant ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du reflet qui semblait l'observer. Il ne pouvait pas se retourner, de peur de tomber sur la personne à qui appartenait ce reflet, mais il se disait qu'il n'y avait rien de bien dangereux à regarder une simple image. Cet homme était son parrain, il en était sûr à présent. Et le voir, même si ça lui faisait peur, était quelque chose d'agréable. Il lui manquait tellement… Cela voulait-il dire qu'il était devenu complètement fou ? On ne devrait pas voir les morts, même quand on est un apprenti sorcier de septième année.

« Alors Potter, on est perdu dans la contemplation de la vitre ? » de moqua une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. « Ton cerveau est-il tellement petit que ton propre reflet t'amuse ? »

Harry se retourna vers son visiteur, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trembler. Et si c'était une ruse ? Et si la forme qui le poursuivait dans ses rêves avait emprunté la voix de Drago pour qu'il ne se méfit pas et tombe enfin dans ses griffes.

Ce qu'il vit le rassura et le troubla. Il s'agissait bien du blondinet. Il ne portait pas encore sa robe de sorcier mais un pantalon qui le moulait à la perfection et un tee-shirt noir près du corps. Le survivant avala sa salive et se demanda une nouvelle fois pourquoi son cœur se serrait de cette façon. En esprit il revit le sourire de son pire ennemi et il se mit à prier pour qu'il apparaisse de nouveau sur son si beau visage.

Vraiment ? Beau visage ?

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec les autres immondes de Serpentard ? »

Etait-ce de la peine qui traversa son regard ? Non, il avait dû se tromper. Draco ne ressent pas de peine, Draco est un sans cœur. Pire, c'est le prince des Serpentards, fils de mangemorts. Mangemort qui était présent à la mort de son parrain. Il ne sourit jamais et ne ressent aucun sentiment. Et de toute façon, c'est ainsi que ça avait toujours fonctionné entre eux. Ils se battent et s'insultent. Que viendrait faire de la peine là dedans ? Rien, la pitié et l'amour n'avaient pas leur place dans ce combat qu'ils se livraient depuis si longtemps.

« Je suis venu te parler. » répondit calmement le blond de sa voix traînante et exaspérante.

« Vraiment ? » répliqua Harry, plutôt septique sur les bonnes intentions du serpent. « Et me parler de quoi ? »

Draco ravala sa salive et regarda l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il vit la haine dans son regard, cette haine si familière qui les habitait depuis le jour de leur rencontre. Il se sentit au bord de la nausée. Il ne voulait plus voir ce regard qui lui faisait si mal. Pour le faire disparaître il aurait été capable du pire.

Le Serpentard commençait à se dire qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester dans son compartiment. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit de venir le trouver ainsi ? Comment avait-il pu se laisser convaincre d'agir de la sorte ? Mais maintenant qu'il était là, il n'avait plus le choix, il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière et retourner vivre sa petite vie avec les autres membres de sa maison. Ça aurait été facile, mais il s'en serait maudit pendant longtemps. Non, il devait saisir sa chance, sa seule chance. Il tenta de se ressaisir et se tint droit et fier face à son adversaire de toujours.

« Rendez-vous demain soir, à minuit, devant la salle sur demande. Viens seul. »

Et sans plus rien ajouter, le prince des serpentards sortit de la pièce. Quand il fut de nouveau dans le couloir, bien à l'abri des regards des autres élèves, Draco se laissa aller contre la paroi et poussa un profond soupir. Ses jambes tremblaient. Voilà, c'était fait. Il n'avait maintenant plus qu'à attendre.

Le banquet avait été somptueux, comme toujours. Les élèves de la maison de Gryffondor avaient mangé à sans faire craquer l'estomac. Mais pendant tout le repas, Harry avait été un peu ailleurs. Son esprit était occupé par tellement de chose à la fois qu'il se demandait comment il pouvait faire pour continuer à écouter Hermione leur raconter que cette année était extrêmement important pour eux. L'ombre qu'il avait vu était-il bien son parrain ? Lorsqu'il ne l'avait plus devant les yeux, il lui arrivait d'en douter. Pourquoi Draco lui avait-il donné un rendez-vous ? Etait-ce un piège ?

Quand ses amis étaient enfin revenus dans le compartiment qu'ils occupaient dans le train, Harry leur avait parlé de la visite surprise du Serpentard. Hermione se demandait si c'était une bonne idée et si le blondinet ne préparait pas encore un sal coup pour faire perdre des points à Gryffondor. Ron lui disait de foncer sans se poser de question, qu'il fantasmait sur lui depuis bien trop longtemps pour laisser passer une telle occasion. Le survivant trouva étrange que son meilleur ami le pousse de la sorte. Ne trouvait-il pas Drago immonde et répugnant ? A moins qu'il ait tout simplement comprit qu'il avait de l'importance à ses yeux…

Maintenant, allongé sur son lit entouré par ses amis endormis, Harry ne pensait plus à tout ça. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était savoir comment la blague de son père allait tourner et si son parrain allait faire quelque chose pour sauver son amour ou non. Quand il fut sur que tout le monde dormait, il tira de sous son oreiller le petit carnet rouge et lança un _lumos_ afin de pouvoir lire. Il trouva rapidement la page qui l'intéressait et se plongea dans sa lecture.

 _« Vendredi,_

 _James m'a enfin parlé de son plan pour nuire aux Serpentards. Bien sûr, la personne principalement visée n'est autre que mon Sevy. Il servira d'exemple pour les autres. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il change d'avis tout seul. James ne connaît rien de mes sentiments à son égard et il est depuis toujours notre souffre douleur préféré._

 _Mon meilleur ami avait réuni tous les maraudeurs dans la salle sur demande pour nous exposer son idée. Je dois bien reconnaître qu'elle n'est pas mauvaise et que si la victime n'avait pas été Severus, je l'aurais même trouvée excellente. Quand il eu fini, je lui dis que cette idée était génial et que j'avais hâte de la mettre en pratique. Je fis comme si je ne voyais pas le regard triste que me lançait Remus et joua à la perfection mon rôle de meilleur ami chercheur d'embrouilles._

 _Le plan était simple. Peter se débrouille pour attirer Snape jusqu'à la cabane hurlante en empruntant le passage se trouvant sous le saule cogneur. Comment ? Ça c'est à lui de trouver. Il a dit que cela ne posait pas de problème, qu'il avait déjà tout un tas d'idée dans sa petite tête de rat, chose dont je ne doute pas un seul instant. Là, James et moi on l'y attend sous notre forme animagus et lui on colle la frousse de sa vie. Oui bien sûr en ce moment c'est la pleine lune et Remus sera lui aussi sous sa forme animal. Mais on va simplement l'enfermer dans les pièces à l'étage et comme ça plus de problème. Selon James cela ajoutera une petite touche bien terrifiante au tableau et il espère que les cris de loup garou de Remus lui feront d'avantage peur. Théoriquement ce plan est très bon. Mais dans la pratique j'ai peur que ça tourne mal. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Sevy je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. Oui, je sais bien que si je me lance là dedans je perds toutes mes chances d'avoir un jour mon adversaire préféré dans mon lit et que je trahis mes sentiments. Mais que voulez-vous, je ne peux pas choisir entre mes amis et mon amour, n'est ce pas ? Si je veux garder intacte l'amitié que James me porte alors je n'ai pas le choix, je dois jouer mon rôle. Comment pourrais-je sacrifier une amitié comme la sienne contre un hypothétique amour ?»_

Harry retint son souffle et tourna la page. Il remarqua immédiatement que l'écriture n'était pas la même. Sirius tremblait beaucoup en écrivant ce passage, ce qui fit peur à Harry. La blague préparée par son père avait-elle mal tournée, comme il le craignait ? Son collier le brûlait, semblant vouloir confirmer ses pires craintes. Il se plongea immédiatement dans la suite du texte pour le savoir.

 _« Dimanche,_

 _Je m'en veux. J'ai l'impression que tout est de ma faute. J'aurais dû tenir tête à James. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je ne suis qu'un lâche. C'est entièrement de ma faute si Sevy est en ce moment même à l'infirmerie, allongé sur un lit, plus pâle que jamais._

 _Je savais que ça allait mal finir, je l'ai su dès qu'on est entré dans la cabane et que Remus s'est transformé. On l'a bien sur enfermé dans les pièces à l'étage comme prévu, mais il était incontrôlable. Après tout, c'est un loup garou, pas un chaton ! On le connaît assez maintenant pour savoir qu'en période de pleine lune il est rarement doux comme un agneau. Mais James a voulu continuer quand même. Il disait que tout allait bien se passer. Maintenant je me demande s'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait ou s'il ne me mettait tout simplement pas à l'épreuve. Alors j'ai dit « OK, on continu »._

 _A notre signal, Peter s'est transformé en rat et s'est faufilé jusqu'au dortoir des Serpentards. J'espère vraiment qu'il n'allait pas réussir à le ramener… Mais c'était sans compter sur ma chance. Il a découvert Snape dans la salle commune entrain de s'entraîner à préparer une potion. Il lui a volé un ingrédient et s'est sauvé avec, le forçant à la suivre hors du château s'il voulait le récupérer. Oh, mon amour, pourquoi as-tu tant tenu à récupérer cette poudre ? Si tu étais simplement parti te coucher, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé._

 _Il est entré dans la cabane hurlante et a commencé à chercher le rat dans le salon. Le loup hurlait à la mort et je l'ai vu devenir blanc comme un linge. Il avait tellement peur. On aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais James m'a fait signe du doigt et nous nous sommes tout deux transformés en animagus. Sous ma forme de chien, je lui ai sauté dessus tendis que James faisait mine de vouloir lui foncer dessus, cornes en avant. Je ne voulais pas lui faire mal, juste lui faire peur. Je ne le mordais pas et faisais bien attention à mes griffes. Jusque là, tout se passait bien._

 _Mais Remus a dû en avoir marre de se tenir à l'égard et le loup garou a fait son apparition. Il ne se contrôlait plus et avait soif de sang. Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails. Le loup-loup s'en ait prit à Sevy, le seul ayant une apparence humaine. Il l'a blessé avec ses griffes. Je l'ai entendu crier de douleur. Je me sentais tellement mal. Je ne cessais de penser « c'est ma faute, tout est de ma faute ». Et je voyais son sang s'écouler sur le tapis. Je me suis mis aboyer pour détourner l'attention de Remus de sa victime, mais rien n'y a fait. Il avait goûté au sang et en voulait plus. N'y tenant plus, j'ai repris ma forme humaine et je me suis mis à crier pour attirer le loup garou vers moi. J'ai vu les yeux de Sevy s'agrandir en me voyant là et je me suis senti minable. Mais au moins ça a marché. Remus s'est tourné vers moi et James en a profité pour l'assommer._

 _Je me suis précipité sur mon Serpentard et je l'ai pris dans mes bras. Il s'est d'abord débattu mais quand nos regards se sont croisés il s'est détendu. A-t-il lu dans mes yeux tous les remords qui me rongeaient ? Quoi qu'il est soit, après deux minutes il s'est évanouit. Il était là, dans mes bras, inconscient, et moi je me suis mis à pleurer. James a reprit sa forme humaine et s'est tourné vers moi. J'ai vu à ce moment là qu'il comprenait. Il semblait horrifié et stupéfait._

 _Nous avons ramené Sevy à l'infirmerie où je sui resté des heures à le veiller. L'infirmière a fini par me mettre à la porte et je suis retourné dans la tour des Gryffondors. Là, mes trois amis m'attendaient. James m'a attrapé par le col et s'est mis à crier « tu aurais pu me le dire, pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit ? »_

 _La soirée se passa dans le calme. James était vraiment désolé pour moi mais rien ne pouvait plus me redonner le sourire : je savais que j'avais perdu Sevy, à jamais. »_

Harry referma le livre et se mit à pleurer en silence. Son parrain semblait tellement triste et tellement perdu. Voilà ce qui arrivait lorsqu'on se mettait à éprouver des sentiments pour un membre d'une maison ennemi. On perdait tout. Il ne pouvait pas éprouver ce genre de choses pour Draco. Ça ne pouvait pas finir autrement que dans la douleur. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne devait pas. Ses pleurs redoublèrent.

* * *

 _Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que cela vous a plu._

 _Comment va réagir notre petit professeur à la suite de cette petite "blague" vis-à-vis de Sirius ?_

 _Où en est Harry ? Et que va faire Draco ?_

 _Les réponses, du moins certaines, la semaine prochaine ! En attendant je vous souhaite plein de bonnes lectures sur ce site et ailleurs (moment auto-promo : si vous vous ennuyez, j'ai ma deuxième fic publiée le samedi qui vous attend un peu plus loin...)._

 _A bientôt !_


	7. Chapitre 7 Rendez-vous de minuit

_Bonjour tout le monde_

 _Désolé de mon retard, mais semaine très chargée... Bien plus que je ne le pensais. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire avant ce soir. Pour ceux qui me lisent également sur "Les dix commandements" je tenterais de publier dans la semaine, mais je ne sais pas si j'y parviendrais. Je préfères attendre un peu et ne pas bacler le travail et vous proposer quelque chose d'acceptable à lire._

 _Merci à tous et toutes pour vos reviews et différentes marques d'intérêts pour cette histoire. D'habitude je prends le temps de vous répondre... Mais le manque de temps et tout et tout... Bref, désolé de ne pas vous avoir répondu, mais le cœur y est, et ça fait toujours autant plaisir._

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Rendez-vous de minuit**

Drago se regarda une nouvelle fois dans son miroir. Il était parfais, comme à son habitude. Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres et il ne savait pas si « être parfais » allait pouvoir suffire. Après tout, il n'avait pas rendez-vous avec n'importe qui. Ce soir, c'est le survivant en personne qu'il allait devoir séduire ! D'après ce qu'il savait, c'est-à-dire principalement par les rumeurs colportées par les autres Serpentards, jamais il n'avait eu de petit ami. Il ne savait même pas si en tant qu'homme il avait la moindre chance avec lui. Mais après tout il n'était jamais sorti avec personne d'autre que cette idiote de Cho Chang qui n'avait pas été capable de le garder bien longtemps. Il fallait vraiment être stupide, quand on a la chance de sortir avec un homme tel que Harry, on ne le laisse pas partir aussi facilement. Cela voulait-il dire que le gryffondor était très difficile en amour ? Qu'il avait des penchants… étranges ? A moins qu'il n'est dans l'idée de se faire moine, ce qui serait bien dommage.

Depuis combien de temps s'intéressait-il à ce gryffondor ? La réponse à cette question était simple : depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'en souvenait même plus. Aussi loin qu'il se ses souvenirs pouvaient le porter, il l'avait toujours observé en secret, profitant que son attention était portée ailleurs pour le détailler à la dérobé.

Au début ce n'était que de l'envi. Tout ce que le survivant faisait semblait être une réussite. Il y avait eu son entrée à l'école, il avait été accueilli comme un héros, tout le monde voulait être son ami, tout le monde voulait sa part de gloire. Puis le quidditch, la Pierre Philosophale, sa victoire contre le serpent géant, la coupe des trois sorciers qu'il avait remporté… Mais depuis environ trois ans cela avait changé. Ce n'était plus seulement de l'envi, ni même du désir. Maintenant, quand il l'observait son cœur se serrait à lui en faire mal. Pourquoi souffrait-il autant ? « _Un jour je l'aurais et je lui dirais ce que je veux vraiment_ » s'était-il toujours promit, mais jamais encore il n'en avait trouvé le courage. Il y avait tellement de choses qui se mettaient entre eux. Ils se haïssaient depuis si longtemps… Et bien sûr il avait son père… Comment cet homme aurait-il pu comprendre que son fils unique était amoureux de celui qui devait être son pire ennemi ? Il aimait son père, du moins il le respectait. Pendant longtemps il avait pensé qu'il ferait tout pour lui plaire. Il était entré à Serpentard, comme il le fallait. Il avait tenté d'être le premier. Etait entré dans l'équipe de sa maison et avait tout fait pour remporter une coupe. Mais avec le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Il ne pensait pas être capable de continuer ainsi. Mais il le fallait. Il le devait.

Alors il gardait simplement son masque et faisait semblant de détester l'homme qu'il désirait. L'homme que le maître de son père voulait voir mort. Mais au moins, quand ils se battaient, il pouvait l'approcher et passer du temps avec lui. Parfois même le toucher. Et puis, il devait bien l'admettre, fuir la vérité sur ses sentiments était bien plus simple que de devoir les affronter et, peut-être, essuyer un refus d'être aimé de la part du brun. Ça, ça serait pire que tout. Même pire qu'affronter la déception dans le regard de son père.

Personne ne savait, personne ne se doutait même de la nature de ses sentiments pour le brun. Ses « _amis_ » n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce que son cœur cachait. Pas même Blaise, alors qu'il ne lui avait jamais rien caché. Il était même au courant de ses doutes sur l'avenir que lui avait dessiné sa famille. Et quelque part c'était très bien comme ça. Tant que personne ne savait, il pouvait continuer à jouer le rôle que lui imposait son nom de Malfoy, il pouvait rester le prince de Poudlard.

Mais pendant toutes les vacances il n'avait cessé de penser à lui et il s'était juré qu'à la rentrée, Harry Potter lui appartiendrait. Il manquait juste un petit coup de pouce pour le décider. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela viendrait d'un des amis du survivant… En particulier de cet ami. Il l'avait forcé à ouvrir les yeux. La guerre allait éclater d'un moment à l'autre, bien qu'en réalité elle ait déjà commencée. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'attendre encore. C'était prendre le risque qu'Harry ne meurt avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de l'aimer.

Le prince des Serpentards consulta une fois de plus l'horloge accrochée dans sa chambre. Minuit moins le quart. Mieux valait y aller tout de suite. S'il arrivait en retards, ce petit idiot risquait de croire qu'il avait tenté de lui tendre un piège et de se sauver en courant. Hors, pour une fois, il n'y avait aucun piège. Si quelqu'un devait se sentir piégé dans cette histoire, c'était bien lui, Draco. Il n'avait jamais demandé à aimer le brun et ne le voulait toujours pas. Il se sentait prisonnier de ses sentiments et comptait bien faire quelque chose pour mettre un terme à son calvaire, que ce soit dans l'amour ou dans les pleurs.

Le prince sortit de sa chambre de préfet-en-chef et se glissa sans un bruit hors de la salle commune des serpentards. Heureusement pour lui, ce soir elle était vide. Au moins il n'aurait pas à raconter des mensonges à un de ses camarades. Mentir ne lui avait jamais posé de problème, mais ce soir il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Ce soir, il se devait d'être complétement honnête. En silence, il remonta les longs couloirs qui le séparaient de la salle sur demande. Et enfin il le vit, Harry Potter, beau comme un dieu assis contre le mur. Il semblait occupé à lire quelque chose, une sorte de cahier. Il l'observa pendant quelques minutes avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de s'avancer vers son destin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry était installé depuis une bonne demi-heure face au mur qui masquait la salle sur demande. Il avait profité que la salle commune des Gryffondors soit vide pour sortir sans se faire voir. Ron lui avait souhaité bonne chance et Hermione lui avait répété de bien faire attention à ne pas tomber dans un piège. Ils semblaient tout deux grandement s'inquiéter pour lui. En réalité, ils avaient peur que toute cette mise en scène ne soit qu'un piège de plus monté par Draco pour l'humilier. En bons amis, ils ne voulaient pas qu'il ait une peine de cœur. Pour eux, son désir pour le blond ne pouvait se concevoir que s'il était accompagné de sentiments. Ça rendait peut-être ses fantasmes plus honorables à leurs yeux. Mais ils se trompaient, le brun n'aimait pas Malfoy… Du moins c'est ce qu'il se forçait à croire alors que son rythme cardiaque augmentait de seconde en seconde.

Sur ses genoux reposait le journal de Sirius. Il en avait lu quelques pages avant de se mettre à le feuilleter sans plus vraiment faire attention à son contenu. Il y trouva des photos de Severus et des dessins que son parrain avait lui-même réalisé. Ses pages étaient emplis de tellement de tristesses que c'en était insoutenable.

Depuis que la blague de son père avait mal tournée, son professeur des potions se tenait le plus loin possible de la bande des maraudeurs. Il veillait à ne plus jamais se retrouver seul avec eux et prenait toutes les précautions possibles pour ne plus croiser Sirius dans les couloirs. Il y avait de long paragraphe sur comment le Serpentard changeait de couloir en le voyant arriver. Qui aurait pu lui en vouloir d'agir ainsi ? Il ne faisait que se protéger, et Sirius en avait parfaitement conscience, ce qui était sans doute le plus triste dans cette histoire. Son parrain souffrait tant de ne plus pouvoir approcher l'homme qu'il aimait, de ne plus le toucher, même pendant ces brefs instants de combats… Ça se sentait dans chacun de ses mots, dans chacune des images. Bien sûr, il continuait de s'envoyer en l'air avec son meilleur ami, mais ce n'était plus pareil. Comme s'il avait perdu son insouciance dans cette cabane. Les jeux d'enfants étaient bien finis.

Harry se sentit soudain observé et il tourna la tête vers la gauche. Il y découvrit Malfoy qui le regardait en silence. Son cœur s'emballa. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur le cahier qu'il tenait toujours devant lui. Il ne voulait pas finir comme son parrain, à se lamenter sur son sort après avoir perdu le peu d'attention que lui offrait l'homme qu'il aimait. Et si ce rendez-vous était sa chance pour découvrir des choses sur Draco et sur lui-même ? Et si finalement ses amis avaient raison et qu'il l'aimait vraiment ? L'amour ne valait-il pas la peine qu'on prenne des risques pour lui ? Comme pour l'encourager, son collier se mit à diffuser une douce chaleur. Une seule phrase sur la page de gauche de son carnet : « _si tu penses que c'est une chance, saisit là. Ne laisse jamais rien passer._ » Le survivant rangea son cahier dans son sac et se leva.

Draco se rapprocha doucement du survivant. Arrivé à quelques mètres de lui il s'arrêta, ne pouvant faire un pas de plus s'il ne voulait pas se mettre à trembler. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder cet homme qui le faisait face, de le détailler, comme s'il le voyait pour la première, et la dernière fois. Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre que d'un simple mouvement de la main le Serpentard aurait pu le toucher, l'approcher à lui et le prendre dans ses bras. Sentir sa peau contre la sienne aurait été un délice, il en était sûr, mais il n'en trouvait pas encore le courage. Parfois il se sentait tellement faible… et aussi tellement con.

« Hermione était persuadé que c'était un piège. » murmura le brun, plus pour lui-même que pour le blond qui se tenait face à lui. « Elle s'imaginait que tu ne viendrais pas, qu'on me trouverait dans les couloirs et que j'aurais des ennuis. Mais je savais que tu viendrais. »

« Comment pouvais-tu en être si sûr ? »

« Je ne sais pas, une intuition. »

Voilà déjà cinq minutes qu'ils étaient ensemble et il n'y avait eu ni rire ni moquerie. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient seuls et qu'ils ne cherchaient pas à se battre. Etonnement, cela fit du bien au survivant. Il se sentait en confiance avec lui.

« Tu peux encore te sauver si tu veux Potter. »

Le survivant sembla réfléchir pendant quelques instants à la proposition qu'il venait de lui faire. Son collier était tellement chaud contre son cou… Il semblait lui dire « aller, vas-y, fonce, ne gâche pas tout comme moi. » Il se rapprocha de Draco qui retint son souffle. Il était tellement près… Beaucoup trop.

« Je te suis. Je ne suis pas un lâche. »

Le blond sourit avant de lui demander de fermer les yeux et de vider son esprit. Le Gryffondor obéit sans poser de question. Si c'était un piège, alors qu'il se referme maintenant.

La porte de la salle sur demande apparut devant les deux jeunes hommes. Draco prit la main de son compagnon dans la sienne et le fit entrer. Sa peau contre la sienne… C'était aussi bon qu'il l'avait espéré. Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans une grande chambre avec un lit à baldaquin dans un coin et une table dressée pour un dîner pour deux personnes devant un salon de cuir dans un autre. Le Serpentard dirigea son ancien ennemi et futur aman vers le canapé et le fit s'y asseoir.

« Ouvre les yeux maintenant. »

Le survivant obéit une fois encore, la main froide de Drago toujours serrée dans la sienne. Il ne voulait pas le lâcher. Le décor était parfais, le blond avait réussit à installer une ambiance romantique, douce et très intime. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça de sa part. Il se tourna vers son hôte et fut tout aussi surprit de le voir avec un air si inquiet sur le visage. Bas les masques, voici donc qui était le vrai Draco, le sensible et… l'amoureux ? Non, impossible.

« Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ? » demanda le survivant.

« Toi. Juste toi. »

« Pour une nuit ? »

« On verra. Tu as déjà… ? »

« Non… Et toi ? »

« Pas comme ça. »

Le blond approcha ses lèvres. Harry accepta ce baiser offert avec ravissement. C'était encore meilleur que dans ses fantasmes solitaires. Au loin il entendit une voix pousser des cris de souffrance. Alors que son futur amant l'allongeait sous lui, il su que ces hurlements appartenaient à son parrain, il souffrait devant tant de tendresse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Allongé sur le lit, Drago passait une main qui se voulait tendre et douce sur la joue de l'homme avec qui il venait de passer la nuit. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. Ainsi endormit, le drap ne lui couvrant que la moitié du corps, Harry était beau, tout simplement beau. Il ne portait pour tout vêtement que son collier en argent qui pendait autour de son cou. Le Serpentard se demanda qui avait bien pu lui faire un tel présent. Sournoisement, la jalousie se glissa en lui. Ce collier était le présent d'un homme amoureux pour un autre homme amoureux.

Sous sa main, le corps du survivant commença à bouger, à se tendre. La sueur recouvrit son si beau visage et des gémissements plaintifs sortirent de sa bouche entre ouverte. Il semblait être la proie d'horribles cauchemars. Il hésita un court instant avant de le réveiller. Quelques instants plus tôt il dormait si paisiblement qu'il espérait que ce mauvais rêve n'était que passager. Mais quand un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres il n'y tint plus et se mit à le secouer. Le voir souffrir de la sorte lui était insupportable. Le brun ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui, perdu. Draco lui souffla de se calmer mais rien ne semblait pouvoir l'apaiser. Ses yeux tournaient dans leurs orbites, il s'accrochait aux draps et semblait sur le point de sortir du lit dans un saut pour s'enfuir loin de là.

« J'y étais presque. » gémit le survivant en regardant son compagnon. « J'avais la main sur la porte. Elle allait s'ouvrir. »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je ne comprends pas. »

Harry secoua la tête, comme s'il ne pouvait pas lui en dire plus. Le blond sentit son cœur se serrer. Ainsi donc, son ami ne lui faisait pas confiance. Mais que pouvait-il espérer après une simple nuit ensemble ? Soudain il prit peur : et si le survivant sortait maintenant de la pièce et le laissait là, tout seul. Harry du sentir son malaise car il se tourna complétement vers lui et lui sourit tendrement avant de lui prendre la main.

« Personne ne peut comprendre, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Tu pourrais essayer. »

« Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fait pas. »

« Ne me laisse pas. »

Draco se raidit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Non, il n'avait pas pu se montrer aussi… stupide. Le survivant caressa la joue pâle de son ami et l'embrassa au coin des lèvres. Sa peau était tellement douce.

« Je ne te laisserais pas. »

Ils s'embrassèrent avant de se lever. Inutile que toute l'école remarque leur retard. Harry se dit qu'il aurait déjà bien assez à faire avec les moqueries de ses amis. Sa petite escapade ne risquait pas d'être passée inaperçue. Ron n'allait pas le lâcher à présent.

Un sifflement le fit se tourner vers un coin de la pièce. Il vit dans le miroir qui s'y trouvait le reflet de son parrain et son cœur se serra. Il était tel que dans ses souvenirs. Pas mort, pas en décomposition comme la chose qui le pourchassait. Une phrase apparut sur la glace, elle semblait écrite dans de la buée, sauf qu'il n'y en avait pas. Le jeune homme retint son souffle pour ne pas alerter son amant.

« _Ouvre la porte._ »

* * *

 _Et voilà ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Oui un chapitre un peu court, mais c'était le bon moment pour la fin du chapitre. J'espère que cela vous a plu et que vous serez toujours présents pour la suite de cette histoire !_

 _A bientôt (pour le coup je ne peux pas être plus précise, même si je le voudrais)._


	8. Chapitre 8 Un cauchemar devenu réalité

_Bonjour tout le monde_

 _Hé non, je ne vous ai pas oublié. Il fallait simplement que je trouve un peu de temps pour poser des mots sur mes idées. Et donc le voilà, tout juste terminé et relu, le chapitre 8 de cette histoire. Où l'on retrouve Harry et Draco quelque temps après leur toute première nuit ensemble. Allons ensemble voir la suite des événements..._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre et l'évolution de nos acteurs vous plaira._

* * *

 **Chapitre 8. Un cauchemar devenu réalité**

Les vacances de Noël approchaient à grand pas. Contrairement à ce que tous redoutaient au château aucune attaque n'avait eu lieu. Du moins… pas directement, et pas ici. En dehors de ces murs, les élèves savaient bien que la situation n'était pas aussi tranquille. Des familles de moldus et de sorciers disparaissaient. On retrouvait des corps, mutilés pour certains. Ils tâchaient de ne pas trop y penser, de ne pas imaginer que ça pouvait être leurs amis, leurs familles.

Comme chaque weekend, Draco et Harry partageaient la salle sur demande. Nul autre élève ne tentait de se l'approprier. Ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque d'affronter les foudres des deux princes de Poudlard… Même si, officiellement, personne n'était au courant de leur relation, dans les faits toute l'école le savait. Après tout, c'est comme ça que les choses fonctionnaient ici. Le Serpentard avait craint pendant un temps que son père n'apprenne la nouvelle par un de ses compagnons de dortoir… Mais finalement ils n'avaient rien dit, gardant son secret. Dommage… Ça lui aurait évité de devoir choisir un camp dans ce conflit, les choses se seraient fait naturellement.

Ils avaient fait l'amour, plusieurs fois. Puis ils s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre. Ils parlaient peu lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. C'était le plus grand regret de Draco. Il aurait aimé en apprendre plus sur son Survivant. Comprendre pourquoi à chaque fois qu'ils dormaient ensemble, Harry se réveillait en hurlant… Voilà une chose dont il aurait voulu discuter. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir à de multiples reprises tenté d'aborder le sujet…

D'ailleurs, ça allait bientôt commencer. Le blond se raidit en regardant le visage de son ami se contracter. Harry se mit à gémir, à bouger.

« Non… Ne me touche pas ! »

De qui parlait-il ? Au fond de lui, Draco avait toujours une peur étrange qu'il ne parle de lui. Que leurs moments en tête-à-tête ne lui provoque d'horribles cauchemars… C'était stupide, il le savait. Harry l'aimait. Il ne lui avait pas dit, bien sûr. Mais il l'avait senti. Et il le voyait. Dans son regard, dans ses gestes. A chaque fois qu'ils étaient seuls. Lorsqu'ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble. Sa façon dont il lui souriait. Ses mots, ses silences. Oui, son ami l'aimait, même s'il n'était pas encore prêt à l'admettre.

« La porte… Je ne veux pas… »

Et les cris arrivèrent. La douleur se peignait sur son si doux visage. Il monta ses mains à son visage et se mit à se griffer, comme s'il voulait y décrocher quelque chose. Il se mit à saigner. Et il suffoquait. Ça ne pouvait plus durer. Même s'il lui avait déjà demandé de ne pas le faire, de le laisser finir son rêve, il ne pouvait pas accepter de le voir souffrir de la sorte. Il devait le sortir de là !

« Harry ! Réveille-toi ! » se mit à crier le blond en secouant son ami.

Le jeune homme se redressa en sursaut dans le lit et se tourna vers son compagnon. Il semblait complétement déboussolé, surpris de se retrouver ici.

« Dray ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas… »

« Je sais ! Mais… »

Comment lui dire ce que ça lui faisait ? Comment lui expliquer ? Le Serpentard passa une main tendre sur les joues du Gryffondor et les ramena ensuite devant ses yeux. Le bout de ses doigts était recouvert par le sang.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser te faire du mal… »

Harry le regarda pendant un long moment sans rien ajouter. Dans son rêve il avait ouvert la porte. Depuis sa première nuit avec Draco, depuis le message sur le miroir, il en était capable. Mais impossible de savoir ce qui se trouvait derrière. A chaque fois un monstre différent lui bloquait le passage. Un loup-garou, un détraqueur, un dragon… Cette nuit, c'était une sorte de sangsue géante. Elle avait bondit sur lui dès qu'il avait ouvert le battant, s'accrochant à son visage, l'empêchant de respirer. Il avait tenté de l'enlever, de l'arracher, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il avait dû se griffer à ce moment-là…

« Il n'empêche… »

« Tu n'arrivais plus à respirer ! »

Comme dans son rêve… Alors ce qui lui arrivait dans ce couloir… Et si un autre de ces monstres l'avaient blessé par le passé ? Et si Draco ne l'avait pas réveillé ?

« Peu importe. »

Le blond ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Il devait se retenir. Ce qu'il venait de dire… « _Peu importe_ » ? Vraiment ? Il avait envie de le frapper pour ça. Lui remettre les idées en place. Comme à l'époque où ils se haïssaient.

« Alors parle-moi ! Explique-moi ! »

Le silence, comme toujours. Ce même silence… Ce silence qui allait finir par le faire fuir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le cours de potion. Le cours préféré de Draco… Jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à fréquenter le survivant. Aujourd'hui, ces cours étaient devenus une véritable torture pour le blond. Il devait rester stoïque pendant toute l'heure à regarder celui qu'il considérait comme son petit ami dévorer des yeux son professeur. Il ne se contentait pas de le fixer… Non… Il parcourait son corps, s'attardait sur ses hanches, sur son torse, son visage, ses yeux… Il le désirait. Ça se voyait. Tout le monde pouvait le voir ! Et pourtant, ça ne semblait pas gêner le survivant. Alors qu'il ne pouvait pas lui tenir la main dans les couloirs car il ne voulait pas encore que les autres puissent les voir ensemble.

De son côté, Harry n'avait effectivement plus aucune conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Il avait même oublié la présence de celui qui partageait certaines de ces nuits. Draco… Il s'était mis à éprouver des sentiments tellement forts pour lui. Il les refoulait encore au plus profond de lui-même, mais ça devenait difficile. Presque douloureux. Il voulait lui dire. Et lui parler de ses rêves… Ainsi que du journal… Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Comme si lui avouer toute la vérité revenait à le perdre. Il avait l'impression que s'il s'avouait à lui-même ce qu'il ressentait, alors un malheur se produirait. Comme c'était arrivé pour son parrain.

Sirius… Depuis sa première nuit avec Draco il avait à plusieurs reprises tenté de reprendre la lecture de son journal… Mais il ne contenait plus que des pages blanches. Parfois il lui arrivait de se demander s'il n'avait pas tout rêvé. S'il n'était pas tout simplement devenu fou. Et sans preuve, c'était encore plus dur d'imaginer avouer tout ça à son blondinet.

Mais pendant ces quelques heures où il se trouvait dans les cachots, c'était encore plus difficile de s'interroger sur tout ça. Ses pensées devenaient confuses. Le corps de Séverus qui se mouvait devant lui… Ça l'hypnotisait. Il ne le désirait pourtant pas. Le baisé qu'ils avaient échangé lui avait largement suffit. Et une partie de son esprit était toujours aussi horrifié à ce souvenir. Mais lorsqu'il était ici… Il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : recommencer. Sentir de nouveau son corps contre le sien. Heureusement, à peine la porte passée tout cela s'envolait. Il ne lui restait plus que l'envie de vomir qui le tenaillait à la simple évocation des pensées qu'il avait eues dans cette pièce.

Le cours se termina. Avec soulagement pour Draco, et une certaine déception pour Harry. Tous les élèves sortirent, à l'exception des deux amoureux. Le Serpentard avait envie d'attraper son petit ami pour le sortir de là, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il était comme visé au sol à observer son fantasme se passer la langue sur ses lèvres en détaillant la chute de rein de leur enseignant qui était occupé à ranger des bocaux. Il avait un air lubrique qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Jamais il n'avait posé ce genre de regard sur lui. Jamais.

« Enfin seul ! » lâcha Harry avec une voix qui n'était pas la sienne en s'approchant de leur professeur.

« Monsieur Potter ! Sortez d'ici ! » s'écria Séverus en se retournant brusquement.

« Tu fais erreur. James n'est pas là. Il ne peut pas nous voir. »

« James ? »

« Sevy… Je suis tellement désolé… Ce qu'on t'a fait… J'ai tout perdu… C'est ma faute… Pardonne-moi ! »

Le regard de Draco ne cessait d'aller et de venir entre les deux hommes. Il ne comprenait rien à cet échange surréaliste.

« Je t'aime tant. »

Ça suffit ! Il en avait assez entendu ! Il devait bouger. Il devait arracher Harry à cet endroit et l'emmener loin. Il n'était plus lui-même, c'était évident. Sa voix, sa façon de marcher… Mais même avec la voix d'un autre, l'entendre dire une chose pareille à un autre alors qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais dit à lui… Non… C'était trop dur.

« Monsieur Potter, vous… vous ne savez plus ce que vous dites… »

Séverus semblait véritablement désarçonné. Il n'était plus vraiment très convaincant.

Harry s'approcha encore un peu plus de son professeur. Il leva une main pour attraper son bras. Séverus aurait dû tenter de se dégager, mais il n'en fit rien.

« Je suis désolé, » répéta encore une fois le survivant. « Excuse-moi… »

Leurs lèvres s'unirent. Et cette fois, l'homme ne le repoussa pas. Il accepta ce baisé, monta ses mains dans le dos de son élève.

Draco ne parvenait plus à respirer. Mais ce baisé était le coup de fouet dont il avait besoin pour se reprendre. Il se précipita vers les deux hommes et tira son petit ami en arrière. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna de force à l'extérieur sous le regard médusé du professeur des potions qui en était encore à se demander ce qui venait de se passer.

Arrivé dans le couloir, le Serpentard claqua violement la porte de la salle de classe. Il continua à traîner Harry loin de là, désirant mettre le plus de distance possible entre les deux hommes. Et cette fois, il n'en avait vraiment rien à faire que les autres les voient se tenir la main. Tant pis si son amour le lui reprochait plus tard… Lui avait bien plus important comme récrimination.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco ferma la porte de la salle sur demande et se retourna vers son petit ami. Harry s'était effondré sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains. Il tremblait, son visage était devenu blême. Bien, qu'il souffre un peu… Après le spectacle qu'il venait de lui offrir, c'était bien le minimum qu'il pouvait lui souhaiter.

Le prince des Serpentard s'adossa contre le mur, les bras croisé sur le torse. Il observait, attendant le bon moment. Une partie de lui devait résister très violement pour ne pas aller prendre Harry dans ses bras immédiatement. Il avait l'air tellement mal… Mais sa décision était prise, même s'il devait en souffrir. Si aujourd'hui le brun ne se décidait pas à lui parler alors il le quitterait.

« J'ai envie de vomir… » se plaignit le Gryffondor en monta ses mains à sa bouche.

« Alors retiens-toi ! »

Le survivant releva son visage vers son amour. Draco avait l'air tellement en colère… Son regard était froid. Toute tendresse l'avait quitté. Comment le lui reprocher ? Si les rôles avaient été inversés, il l'aurait tué. Et aurait tué l'homme avec qui il se serait trouvé.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

« Menteur ! »

« Non, je te jure… Dray… Crois-moi. »

« C'est un peu difficile à avaler. »

« Quand je le vois… Je ne contrôle plus rien… Mais ce n'est pas moi… Moi je ne ferais jamais ça ! »

« C'est pourtant bien toi que j'ai vu collé comme une sangsue à mon parrain. »

Les larmes montaient, mais il devait se retenir. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Draco risquait de penser qu'il faisait ça uniquement pour se faire pardonner. Il ne voulait pas lui donner l'impression qu'il le manipulait.

« Il va falloir tout me dire Potter… »

Il ne l'avait plus appelé comme ça depuis… Depuis si longtemps. Non, il ne voulait pas le perdre.

« Ok… Mais lorsque j'aurais fini tu vas certainement me prendre pour un fou alors n'oublie pas… N'oublie pas… Je t'aime… »

Draco se retint de sourire. Son cœur rata un battement mais son visage ne laissa rien paraître. Il se contenta de lui faire simplement un signe de la main pour qu'il commence son histoire. Son manque de réaction à cette déclaration le blessa, c'était évident. Il n'en éprouva ni joie, ni peine à le voir souffrir de la sorte.

Alors Harry commença. Depuis la mort de Sirius. Le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules, ce qu'on attendait de lui. Ses escapades au grenier pour fuir ses cauchemars. Ses découvertes. Le collier et le journal. A ce point du récit, Draco éprouva un certain soulagement en apprenant que ce bijou ne lui avait pas été offert par un autre homme. Et puis les voix, les hallucinations. Ce jour-là dans la boutique du chemin de Traverse il venait de voir Sirius traverser la foule… C'était pour cette raison qu'il était tombé de son tabouret.

Il s'engagea ensuite dans l'histoire de son parrain. L'amour qu'il ressentait pour Séverus. Et enfin la blague qui avait si mal tournée…

« Je crois que c'est pour ça… que c'est pour ça que je lui demandais pardon tout à l'heure. Pour la blague. »

« Tu n'y étais pour rien… »

« Moi non… Mais je ne crois pas… Je ne crois pas… Que j'étais moi-même. »

« Sirius ? »

« Il est le seul… »

Le Serpentard soupira. Il ne savait pas s'il croyait ou non à cette histoire. C'était complétement dingue… Mais en même temps il avait bien vu la scène dans les cachots. Il est vrai qu'à ce moment-là Harry n'était plus lui-même. Même sa voix était différente.

« Ok… Je te crois. »

« Attends, je ne t'ai pas encore tout dit. »

Il restait une chose, une dernière. La découverte qu'il l'avait aidé à faire. Celle qui risquait de le faire devenir dingue. Ce qui arrivait dans ses rêves lui arrivait réellement. Comme lorsqu'il avait eu l'air de s'étouffer.

Draco s'approcha enfin de lui. Il s'installa à ses côtés et pris ses mains entre les siennes. Il les caressa un instant, cherchant quoi dire. S'il décidait de le croire, s'il admettait que son petit ami n'était pas devenu complétement cinglé, alors il devait aussi admettre que le simple fait de dormir le mettait en danger. Et que ça, il ne pouvait pour le moment rien n'y faire.

« Harry… »

« Je ne suis pas fou. »

« Je sais… A partir de maintenant, je veux que nous dormions ensemble toutes les nuits. Je veux pouvoir te réveiller. »

« Je dois ouvrir la porte, voir ce qu'il y a derrière. »

« J'ai compris. Cependant, pour le moment, c'est trop dangereux. On va trouver une solution, je te le promets. Tu vas me laisser t'aider. Et tu vas continuer de me parler. Je dois tout savoir sur tes rêves, le journal… Tout. »

« Même mes fantasmes sur… enfin tu sais, lorsqu'on est en cours de potion et que… »

« On va trouver une solution à ça aussi. »

En disant ça, il lui sera un peu plus les mains. Ce qu'il avait vu lui faisait tellement mal. Même avec toutes ces explications, même en sachant que ce n'était certainement pas Harry qui était aux commandes à ce moment-là… Un autre homme l'avait embrassé. Et s'il n'avait pas été là pour l'entraîner loin de là…

« Pourquoi tu ferais ça pour moi ? »

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot. »

Draco releva la tête du survivant et plongea ses yeux dans les siens avant de l'embrasser. Doucement, tendrement. Il voulait effacer des souvenirs de son ami toutes traces du baisé qu'il avait échangé avec Snape.

« C'est évident. Je t'aime. »

* * *

 _Et voilà, ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui. On se quitte sur une petite déclaration d'amour entre nos deux tourtereaux et un nouvel allié pour Harry dans sa quête de réponses. Mais maintenant, comment va réagir Séverus ? Est-ce qu'il a compris à qui il avait à faire ou bien a-t-il simplement répondu sur l'instant ?_

 _La suite bientôt !_


	9. Chapitre 9 Retour au QG

_Hello tut le monde_

 _Et voici le chapitre 9. On avance doucement. Encore quelques révélations. La fin se profile doucement à l'horizon, même si je pense que ça ne sera pas encore pour tout de suite. Il faudra encore un peu de patience._

 _Merci à tous pour vos reviews et autres. J'espère que cette histoire continu de vous plaire malgré son côté un peu "sombre" (mais il semblerait que ce soit la seule chose que je sois capable d'écrire si j'en juge par mes dernières histoire)._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9. Retour au QG**

Il n'y avait plus que quelques jours avant les vacances. Les enfants de l'Ordre allaient bientôt pouvoir rejoindre le QG pour y célébrer ces instants en famille. Une famille encore entière. Il y avait de quoi se réjouir au vu de l'hécatombe que subissait le monde des sorciers. Ils n'espéraient qu'une seule chose : pouvoir revenir à Poudlard à la fin du séjour. Et revoir tous leurs amis, en vie.

Cependant, une chose venait gâcher le bonheur d'Harry. Il avait envie de revoir Remus et la famille Weasley bien sûr. Mais l'idée de passer deux semaines loin de son petit blond l'effrayait. Il faisait toujours des cauchemars, il avait toujours des hallucinations… Mais il n'était plus seul. Dès le début de ses rêves, Draco le réveillait. Lorsqu'il voyait des choses qui n'existaient pas ou entendait des voix, il pouvait lui prendre la main. Il n'avait plus peur ni honte de se montrer avec lui, car il l'aimait. Et il voulait que tout le monde le sache. Même les cours de potion étaient devenus plus supportable. Lorsque son regard s'attardait un peu trop sur son enseignant son petit ami, avec qui il faisait à présent équipe pour préparer les mixtures, se plaçait devant lui. Face à lui, il retrouvait ses esprits et reprenait le contrôle sur ses pensées. Alors comment imaginer passer une si longue période sans pouvoir le voir, le toucher. Qui allait l'aider ? Et qui le retiendrait alors que Séverus risquait d'être dans les parages ?

Assis à ses côtés dans leur lit, son compagnon dû sentir son trouble car il lui prit la main et le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Face au mutisme d'Harry, il ne put se retenir de soupirer.

« Lâche le morceau 'Ry. »

« Je me disais… je me demandais simplement… Ce que tu allais faire de tes vacances ? »

Draco se retint de sourire. Cette question il l'avait attendu, et redouté. Pendant longtemps il s'était demandé ce qu'il pourrait bien lui répondre. Mais les choses avaient changé. De simples mots enfin avoués avaient tout fait basculer.

« Si je te laissais seul, tu risquerais de finir par mourir d'un de tes propres rêves. »

« Tu n'es pas drôle. »

« En effet. »

Le blond embrassa son petit ami en passant sa main libre sur sa joue. C'était la pure vérité, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser seul.

« Et ton père ? »

« Il a fait son choix. Je fais le mien. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco ne savait pas où se mettre. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait vécu de situation plus gênante. Assis sur un antique canapé, entouré par les membres du trio infernal qu'il avait passé sa scolarité à défier, il devait faire face aux membres de la famille Weasley. Depuis qu'il était enfant il avait entendu ses parents raconter les pires horreurs sur ses gens. Ils dénigraient leur pauvreté, leur demeure, leur amour pour les moldus… Et aujourd'hui il se devait de faire la meilleure impression possible. Car, et madame Weasley avait été très claire sur ce point, Harry était comme un membre de la famille. Si un moment il s'était imaginé que sortir avec un orphelin lui évitait d'avoir à subir une belle-famille, il s'était lourdement trompé.

La mère, Molly, avait un regard relativement bienveillant… C'était loin d'être le cas des autres membres de la famille, malheureusement. Certains semblaient même se demander si tout ça n'était pas une ruse, un piège tendu par le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour infiltrer leur repère et connaître leur plan… Ils avaient déjà eu tellement de mal à accepter Séverus et à lui faire confiance… Heureusement son parrain, ainsi que les deux meilleurs amis d'Harry, s'étaient portés garant pour lui. Si cela ne l'avait pas franchement étonné de la part du maître des potions, il avait été bien plus surpris d'entendre Ron et Hermione plaider sa cause. Il est vrai que depuis qu'il sortait « officiellement » avec Harry il avait eu l'occasion de les côtoyer de façon plus pacifique que par le passé, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'ils étaient amis… Ou même proches.

Le silence était pesant dans le salon. Son parrain l'observait depuis la porte où il était accoudé, ne semblant pas décidé à intervenir. Il l'avait fait entrer ici, son rôle semblait s'arrêter là. Ce fut finalement Ginny qui brisa le silence.

« Tu aimes vraiment Harry ? »

Assis à côté de lui, le survivant était devenu écarlate. Voir son ancienne petite amie demander ça de façon si soudaine avait de quoi déstabiliser. Draco le regarda en souriant, pensant une fois de plus qu'il aimait tellement quand cette couleur lui montait aux joues.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Cela sembla suffire à sa « belle famille ». Ils ne lui posèrent aucune question sur son choix, ni même sur ses parents, et pour cela il leur était vraiment reconnaissant.

Il n'avait pas prévenu son père de sa décision de fuir les rangs du mage noir. Il s'était simplement contenté de prendre de la poudre de cheminette et de partir par la cheminé du bureau du directeur de Poudlard, le seul endroit de cette école où une telle sortie était possible. C'est ainsi que tous les enfants de l'Ordre voyageaient à présent. Il était hors de question de leur faire prendre le risque de prendre le train, d'arriver sur le quai de la gare et de tomber entre les mains des mangemorts. Il avait dit à Blaise qu'il était temps, qu'il n'était plus obligé de garder son secret. A l'heure actuelle, ses parents devaient être au courant de tout… De sa relation avec leur ennemi, de sa désertion. Son père devait être fou de rage. Lui qui avait élevé un enfant si parfais… Le voir passer de la sorte à l'ennemi, pour un homme… Il avait tout intérêt à ne plus croiser son chemin. Il espérait simplement qu'au moins sa mère comprendrait son choix et serait, en quelque sorte, heureuse pour lui.

On lui fit visiter le QG. La cuisine, les étages, les chambres. Il allait dormir dans la même pièce qu'Harry et Ron. On lui avait ajouté un lit. Pour Madame Weasley, il était inconcevable que ces deux-là puissent dormir ensemble sous son toit, même si techniquement cette maison appartenait aujourd'hui à Harry. Si l'idée d'avoir un intrus dans leur chambre ne l'enchantait guère, mettant ainsi un terme à toutes ses pensées lubriques, il était hors de question de ne pas partager le lit de son amour. Il devait veiller sur lui.

Après le dîner, le brun le guida jusqu'à la pièce où toute cette histoire avait commencé : le grenier. Il verrouilla la porte derrière lui avant de le conduire jusqu'au fauteuil sur lequel il lui arrivait parfois de s'installer pendant ses nuits blanches cette été. Ils s'y posèrent ensemble et pendant un long moment restèrent simplement à profiter de la présence de l'autre. Harry semblait avoir une journée d'embrassades et de câlins à rattraper.

« Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi. »

Draco ne se lassait pas de l'entendre prononcer ces mots. Et si au cours de la journée il avait parfois eu des doutes sur le bienfondé de sa présence ici, se demandant si finalement il n'avait pas fait une erreur, si sa place n'était pas auprès des siens, à présent il n'avait plus aucune crainte. Son père pouvait bien le renier, le considérer comme le pire des traites, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

« J'ai pris le journal avec moi… »

« Le lieu semble approprié. »

Depuis qu'il lui avait enfin tout raconté, ils n'avaient pas essayé de le lire de nouveau. Harry lui avait dit que les pages étaient devenues blanches, et il ne semblait pas vraiment prêt à tenter de nouveau l'expérience. Mais il était temps. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à faire comme si tout cela n'existait pas. Chaque nuit il devait le réveiller avant que ses rêves ne lui fassent du mal. Et la réponse devait très certainement se trouver en partie dans ces pages.

Le Survivant ouvrit le carnet. L'encre était de retour, racontant des histoires sur l'adolescence de Sirius et ses compagnons.

« Je ne comprends pas. Je te jure, il n'y avait plus rien ! »

« Je te crois, ne t'en fais pas. »

Ensemble ils parcoururent les premières confessions de Sirius. Honteux, Harry lui expliqua qu'il fantasmait déjà sur lui lorsqu'il avait appris que son parrain fantasmait sur Severus. Il avait appris que l'homme était amoureux le jour où il avait embrassé son professeur la première fois, dans ce grenier. En racontant ça le rouge lui était de nouveau monté aux joues, mais cette fois il ne put trouver ça charmant. La scène des cachots revint en mémoire au blond qui se crispa. Plus jamais il ne voulait voir une autre personne, homme ou femme, s'approcher ainsi que corps de son compagnon. En profiter… Non, il devait être le seul à qui ses lèvres, et tout le reste de son corps, appartenait.

Harry lui expliqua qu'il avait accepté ses envies envers lui en partie grâce à Sirius. Pendant un temps il avait espéré pour lui qu'il parvienne à trouver l'amour avec son enseignant, même s'il doutait que l'histoire entre un Gryffondor et un Serpentard puisse vraiment marcher. Mais malheureusement était venue la « blague ». Il savait déjà que ça allait mal tourner avant même d'en lire le récit. C'est en partie ce qui l'avait poussé à aller au rendez-vous. Il avait eu peur de lui aussi passer à côté de quelque chose. Et il y avait cette phrase : « _si tu penses que c'est une chance, saisit là. Ne laisse jamais rien passer._ »

« Alors sans ce cahier, tu ne serais pas venu ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Sans doute que non. Je pensais juste… Je pensais que tu n'étais qu'un fantasme. Rien de plus. »

Bien sûr il eut mal en entendant ça. Mais pouvait-il vraiment lui reprocher ? La peur l'avait lui aussi empêché de faire sa demande bien plus tôt.

« Je devrais donc remercier Sirius, » répondit enfin Draco en lui souriant.

Harry l'embrassa. Il n'avait jamais pensé à ça de cette façon avant aujourd'hui. Et en y réfléchissant, c'était au moment où il cherchait encore à fuir ce qu'il ressentait que le cahier était devenu vierge. Maintenant qu'il l'avait admis, et avoué, alors le texte était de retour. Et ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'un journal intime ayant appartenu à un sorcier semblait doter de sa propre volonté. Cela lui avait peut-être permis de comprendre encore une chose sur lui-même.

« On devrait continuer maintenant. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _« Je suis heureux. Plus encore que je ne l'ai jamais été. Et pourtant, je n'ai jamais été aussi triste. C'est un sentiment tellement étrange. J'ai envie de sourire en repensant à ma soirée. Mais je veux pleurer aussi._

 _J'ai enfin eu ce que je désirais tellement. C'est arrivé par hasard, alors que j'avais perdu tout espoir. Séverus ne m'avait plus adressé la parole et nous ne nous étions plus affronter depuis cette soirée maudite dans la cabane. Je l'observais de loin, c'est tout ce qu'il me restait. Il passe son temps avec ce groupe de sorciers maudits. On dit qu'ils pratiquent la magie noir, qu'ils s'entraînent à des sorts interdits. Et personnellement, je n'ai aucun mal à croire à ces rumeurs. Le voir sombrer ainsi, ça m'est insupportable._

 _Des choses se préparent, j'en suis sûr. Il se passe des choses étranges. Des gens disparaissent. Notre avenir me semble incertain. Et l'avenir de Sevy encore plus. Même si ce n'est pas franchement une découverte, ça fait longtemps que je pense qu'il finira par mal tourner…_

 _Revenons à mon histoire. J'étais sur le chemin pour retourner à la tour des Gryffondors lorsque nos chemins se croisèrent. Nous étions seuls dans le couloir obscur, pas très loin de la salle sur demande._

 _Je n'ai tout d'abord pas bougé, lui non plus. On se contentait de s'observer, attendant de voir ce que l'autre allait faire. Il était prêt à fuir. Et honnêtement, moi aussi._

 _Voyant que rien ne se passait, j'ai repris ma route, m'approchant de lui. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé. J'allais le dépassé lorsque j'ai senti sa main se refermer sur mon bras. Mon souffle s'est bloqué. Je sais, ça fait clicher de dire ça, mais c'est la vérité. Je ne savais pas encore ce qu'il allait faire. Allait-il me frapper ? Voulait-il juste me parler ?_

 _Rien de tout ça. Je me suis tourné vers lui et là il m'a embrassé. Ce n'était pas le genre de baisé doux que j'échangeais avec Remus. C'était brutal. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il m'embrassait. Et je ne suis pas resté inactif bien longtemps. En quelques minutes, nous avions tous les deux perdus la moitié de nos vêtements. Il a semblé alors réalisé où nous étions et m'a dit une seule chose. Ça a été la seule phrase que nous avons échangée pendant tout ce temps que nous avons passé ensemble._

 _« On devrait aller ailleurs. »_

 _J'ai acquiescé et nous nous sommes dirigés vers la salle sur demande. En cours de chemin j'ai perdu encore quelques vêtements, et lui aussi. A peine la porte franchis, je me suis de nouveau jeté sur lui. Nous avons très rapidement été nus, dévorant le corps de l'autre. J'ai tout découvert. Son cou, son torse, son dos… Je voulais profiter de ce moment, tout garder en mémoire. Car j'étais déjà persuadé que plus jamais ça n'arriverait. Ce n'était qu'un instant, une erreur de parcours._

 _Nous n'avons pas à proprement parlé partager le même lit. Nous étions tellement pressés que l'affaire a fini par se conclure à même le sol. C'était aussi bon que je l'avais imaginé. Moi dans son corps, lui haletant sous mes mouvements de bassins._

 _Ce fut trop rapide. Beaucoup trop. A peine avions nous finit qu'il s'est relevé. Je l'ai vu enfiler ses vêtements sans rien trouver à dire. Une fois habillé il a quitté la pièce, sans même un regard dans ma direction._

 _Je suis heureux. J'ai enfin pu goûter au plaisir d'être prêt de lui. J'ai pu l'embrasser. Le toucher. Etre en lui._

 _Et je sais que plus jamais ça n'arrivera. Je n'ai rien pu lui dire. Pas même lui dire ce que je ressentais. Il ne m'en a pas laissé l'occasion._

 _S'il ne m'avait adressé ne serait-ce qu'un dernier regard… »_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco était très mal à l'aise. Il l'avait été pendant toute la lecture. Des imagines s'étaient imposées à lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour les empêcher de venir. Jamais il n'avait voulu imaginer son parrain ainsi. C'était beaucoup trop… dérangeant. Harry lui adressa un sourire de compassion. Il comprenait complétement ce qu'il ressentait.

« Mais ensuite ?… Ça ne peut pas se terminer comme ça ! » protesta le blond. « Ton collier n'a pas encore été mentionné ! Qui lui a offert ? »

« Je dirais Séverus. Au vu des réactions que j'ai lorsqu'il est… disons proche de moi. »

Harry tourna rapidement les dernières pages. Il n'était plus fait mention de Séverus, comme si Sirius avait voulu l'oublier, le sortir de sa mémoire et de sa vie. Sa septième année était presque terminée lorsqu'il avait posé ses derniers mots, c'était aussi la seule autre mention de l'homme qu'il aimait : « _Une guerre se prépare. Je pense même qu'en fait elle a déjà commencé. Nous devons tous choisir un camp. Il y aurait ceux qui se battront avec cet homme dont le nom commence déjà à semer la peur dans les cœurs, ceux qui l'affronteront, et les autres, ceux qui tâcheront de faire comme si tout cela n'existait pas. Je sais déjà quel sera mon destin. Mais je ne sais pas quel sera celui de Séverus. J'ai peur de devoir un jour l'affronter. Si tel est le cas, alors un seul d'entre nous pourra s'en sortir. Et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir souhaiter que ça soit moi. »_

Le journal était fini. Il n'y avait plus rien. Draco pestait intérieurement. Il devait y avoir une suite ! Ils devaient savoir !

Les deux amoureux se mirent à retourner l'armoire dans laquelle le premier cahier était caché. Ils mirent longtemps, mais finalement ils parvinrent à trouver un autre petit carnet. Couverture de cuir noire, aucune indication sur son contenu. Harry l'ouvrit. C'était bien un nouveau journal de Sirius, une suite en quelque sorte. Mais ce n'était pas pour ce soir. C'était déjà trop pour aujourd'hui.

Le jeune homme déposa le carnet sur le sol et passa à une nouvelle activité. Il allait profiter de la présence de celui qu'il aimait avant qu'ils ne retournent dans leur chambre où ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment être seuls.

* * *

 _Et voilà, ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite !_


	10. Chapitre 10 Le collier

_Bonjour tout le monde_

 _Et voici le dixième chapitre de ma fic, qui l'aurait cru... Je pense qu'il y aura encore deux chapitres avant la fin._

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10. Le collier**

Allongé à ses côtés, Harry dormait profondément. Il l'avait déjà tiré de deux cauchemars cette nuit, il pensait pouvoir être tranquille à présent. Encore une nuit. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait tenir encore très longtemps ainsi. Dès qu'ils se couchaient, la peur le tenaillait. Il redoutait d'être trop enfoncé dans le sommeil pour l'entendre crier et ne pas parvenir à le réveiller à temps. Ils devaient tirer toute cette histoire au clair. Et le plus vite serait le mieux.

« Draco, tu ne dors pas non plus ? »

La voix de Ron. En l'entendant il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter, il avait complétement oublier sa présence. Dire qu'il partageait la chambre de Ron Weasley ! C'était tellement… improbable !

« Non, je devais le réveiller. »

« Il se serait bien réveiller tout seul. Et nous avec. Il t'a parlé à toi ? »

« Oui. »

« Comment as-tu fait ? »

« Je couche avec. »

Ron ne put se retenir de rire. En effet, c'était une chose qu'il n'avait jamais tenté.

« Tu ne me diras rien, n'est-ce pas ? Même si je te le demande ? »

« Bien sûr que non. »

« Il est… Il va bien au moins ? Il n'est pas en danger ? »

Draco réfléchit un instant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait dire ou non. Harry lui avait rapidement expliqué les raisons qui ont fait qu'il ne leur avait rien dit. Il ne voulait pas le trahir.

« Je veille sur lui. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« _Journal de Sirius, suite et… fin ? Je ne l'espère pas._

 _J'ouvre aujourd'hui ce nouveau cahier, toujours offert par mes si chers amis, pour relater ce qui se passe dans le monde des sorciers._

 _L'école est terminée. Et comme je le redoutais une guerre a commencé. Enfin, peut-on vraiment parler de guerre ? Dire que les moldus ne se doutent de rien…_

 _Poudlard me manque. C'était plus simple. On avait nos problèmes bien sûr… Mais rien de comparable._

 _Il y a cet homme, Voldemort. Il était un simple sorcier à une époque. Mais aujourd'hui, il a rassemblé autour de lui une véritable armée. Des hommes et des femmes que l'on appelle mangemorts. Ils utilisent des signes pour se reconnaître entre eux. Si l'identité de certains est connu, pour d'autres les secrets sont bien gardés. Nous ne pouvons pas faire confiance à grand monde. Et cet homme ne semble souhaiter qu'une chose : posséder notre monde et mettre à sa botte celui des moldus. Pour parvenir à ses fins, tous les coups sont permis._

 _Avec des amis nous avons commencé à nous rassembler pour leur faire face. Nous allons devoir nous battre. Nous allons perdre des amis. J'en suis sûr. Une telle chose ne peut se dérouler sans morts. »_

 _« James et Lily sont toujours aussi amoureux. Parfois ils me font tellement envie. J'aimerais pouvoir connaître le même bonheur qu'eux. Hier je les ai entendus parler d'enfant… Je ne pense pas vraiment que le moment soit bien choisi… »_

 _« Séverus est un mangemort… Enfin, il me semble. Mes soupçons sur lui sont en train de se confirmer. Ça me fait tellement mal rien que d'y penser… »_

 _« J'ai vu Séverus. Il est toujours aussi… bref, il est toujours égale à lui-même. Nos routes se sont croisées par hasard dans l'allée des Embrumes. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il allait faire là. Nous nous sommes observé, comme cette fois dans le couloir à Poudlard._

 _Immédiatement j'ai senti mon désir monter. J'avais envie de l'embrasser. Jamais encore je n'avais ressenti une envie aussi forte._

 _Et puis… rien. Les choses ne risquaient pas de se reproduire une nouvelle fois… De toute façon, ça aurait quand même été gênant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre en plein milieu de la rue… Il m'a regardé avec la plus grande indifférence et a continué son chemin sans un mot. J'ai mal. »_

 _« J'ai reçu un étrange courrier ce matin. Il est arrivé porté par un hibou blanc qui m'était complétement inconnu. Heureusement les autres n'étaient pas à la maison. C'était un message de Séverus. Il me demandait de le retrouver à Pré-au-Lard. Je dois venir seul. J'ai peur que ce ne soit un piège. Il travaille pour notre ennemi, j'en suis convaincu à présent. Les preuves se sont un peu trop accumulées pour que je puisse continuer à fermer les yeux sur la vérité. Alors, que me veut-il ? Est-ce que je dois y aller ? »_

 _« Bien sûr, j'ai été au rendez-vous. Qui en doutait ? Je n'en ai parlé à aucun de mes amis. Pas même Remus. Ils ne m'auraient jamais laissé y aller seul. Mais je voulais savoir… Et je voulais le voir._

 _J'ai suivi ses indications et me suis rendu à la cabane hurlante. Quel choix étrange… Que de souvenirs en ces lieux… Ma plus grande erreur._

 _Il m'y attendait déjà. Il était installé dans le salon, celui-là même où nous lui avons joué ce bien méchant tour._

 _En me voyant entrer il s'est levé pour venir à ma rencontre. Et sans hésiter un seul instant, il m'a embrassé. J'ai accepté son baisé avec bonheur, sans me poser aucune question. J'avais complétement oublié que ce rendez-vous n'était peut-être qu'un piège…_

 _Comme cette fois-là dans la salle sur demande, nous n'avons échangé aucune parole. Ce ne fut que des heures dédiées aux plaisirs du corps. J'ai pu le découvrir une fois encore. Et encore. Et encore. Lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés tous les deux à bout de forces, il s'est levé, s'est rhabillé et est parti. Sans même un regard. »_

 _« Séverus et moi nous retrouvons régulièrement tous les deux, en secret. Nous ne parlons pas. Jamais. L'autre jour j'ai voulu lui poser une simple question… Et il a fui immédiatement._

 _Lorsqu'il me regarde, je me sens étrange. J'attends nos rendez-vous avec impatience. Je veux le voir. Il me manque. »_

 _« Sa façon de me regarder… Il a l'air tellement triste. Comme s'il portait un poids insupportable sur les épaules. Je pourrais l'aider… Il lui suffirait de me dire ce qui le tracasse. »_

 _« Lily est enceinte. D'à peine quelques semaines. James est le plus heureux des hommes. Il n'arrive pas à arrêter de sourire. Je le comprends, même si je pense que ce n'est pas le bon moment… C'est trop dangereux. Pour nous, pour l'enfant. Il m'a demandé d'être son parrain, de prendre soin de lui si jamais ils devaient leur arriver malheur à Lily et lui. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose auxquelles on devrait penser lorsqu'on envisage de mettre un bébé au monde. Ils devraient uniquement penser à lui faire une belle chambre et à lui trouver un prénom…_

 _Mais je suis heureux. Je vais être parrain. Une famille._

 _C'est une chose à laquelle il m'arrive souvent de rêver. J'imagine qu'on n'est pas en guerre. Que nous n'avons jamais joué ce méchant tour à Séverus. Que nous sommes ensemble. Bien sûr, nous n'aurions pas pu avoir d'enfants. Mais j'imagine qu'on en adopte un. Qu'on fonde notre propre famille. On se fait des barbecues avec James et sa femme, nos enfants grandissent ensemble, vont à Poudlard._

 _Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve. On ne peut refaire l'histoire. »_

 _« Nous avons affronté les mangemorts. Un affrontement direct. Les sorts volaient dans tous les sens. C'est un miracle que personne ne soit mort aujourd'hui. Séverus était là. Il me faisait face. Et mon esprit n'arrivait pas à se détacher de tous ces souvenirs que nous avons construits ensembles. Même si nous ne nous parlons jamais, nos moments d'intimités nous appartiennent… Je me revoyais l'embrasser, le caresser, alors qu'il lançait des sorts sur nos amis, sur moi. On esquivait, on se battait, on renvoyait. Coup pour coup, sort pour sort._

 _Mais ils étaient trop nombreux. On savait qu'on ne pourrait pas avoir le dessus. Alors on a transplané. Avant de quitter ce lieu de souffrances, il m'a envoyé un sort. Il m'a touché. Un doloris._

 _Je n'ai pas pu me concentrer pendant notre voyage pour rejoindre ma maison, un lieu sûr. J'ai été désartibulé. Mon bras et ma jambe gauche. La douleur du sort et du démembrement était insupportable. Et savoir que cela venait de lui… de lui… »_

 _« Il m'a demandé un rendez-vous par hibou. La cabane hurlante, comme toujours. Cette fois-ci j'ai vraiment hésité. Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir le revoir après notre dernière altercation. Mais je suis faible, tellement faible face à lui. Alors j'y suis allé, comme toujours._

 _Je suis arrivé le premier et me suis installé dans le fauteuil du salon, le même où il m'avait attendu la toute première fois. Lorsqu'il est entré à son tour et qu'il m'a vu, il est devenu blême. Il a semblé hésiter un instant avant de courir vers moi pour se mettre à genoux devant moi. Il a posé sa tête sur mes jambes et s'est mis à pleurer._

 _« Je suis désolé, tellement désolé ! Tu vas bien ! »_

 _Je ne comprenais plus rien. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait. J'avais imaginé que notre rendez-vous se passerait comme tous les autres. On allait se voir, se jeter dessus et faire l'amour. Je ne m'étais pas préparé à ça._

 _« Sévy… Oui je vais bien. »_

 _« Je m'en veux, je ne voulais pas… ne voulais pas… »_

 _Je lui ai caressé les cheveux, le visage. Il ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de pleurer. Il s'était inquiété, réellement. Pourtant c'est lui qui m'avait jeté ce sort !_

 _Je l'ai calmé, l'ai embrassé. Nous nous sommes allongés tous les deux sur le tapis et avons fait l'amour là où nous étions._

 _Une fois fini, il ne s'est pas relevé immédiatement. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il quitte la pièce, comme toujours. Mais au lieu de ça, il m'a pris dans ses bras et n'a plus voulu me lâcher._

 _Nous avons parlé, un peu. J'ai voulu savoir pourquoi il avait rejoint ces hommes, mais il n'a rien voulu me dire à ce sujet. Je le sentais tellement mal par rapport à ça. Comme si ce choix il le regrettait mais qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour revenir en arrière. Je connais bien ce sentiment… C'est ce que j'éprouve à chaque fois que je le vois. »_

 _« Lily et James vont être placé dans une maison protégée par le sceau du secret. J'aurais dû en être le gardien, mais nous avons pensé que ça serait un peu trop évident. Alors ça sera un autre. Peter a toute ma confiance. La vie de mes meilleurs amis est entre ses mains. C'est mieux pour eux. Au moins eux, et le petit qui devrait bientôt arriver, seront en sécurité. C'est tout ce qui compte. »_

 _« Séverus m'a offert un collier. Un chien en argent. Comme toujours, il n'a pas dit grand-chose. Mais c'était suffisant. Il était tellement gêné en m'offrant ce présent. Je sais qu'il cherche encore à se faire pardonner pour ce qui s'est passé le jour où nous nous sommes affrontés, même si c'était il y a plus d'un an. Ce sort n'aurait dû toucher personne, c'est du moins ce qu'il a dit. Il devait manquer sa cible. Malheureusement nous avons tous bougés au même moment pour nous prendre la main avant de transplaner. Les cicatrices que j'ai sur le corps, il s'en sent responsable._

 _Il m'a mis le collier autour du coup avant de m'embrasser. Je l'aime tant que cette fois je n'ai pas pu me retenir, les mots sont sortis tout seuls. Il m'a regardé pendant un long moment, jouant avec le pendentif d'argent du bout des doigts. Il semblait hésiter, peser le pour et le contre. Ses yeux étaient fuyants, comme s'il ne voulait pas me voir. Après un temps interminable il m'a enfin répondu que lui aussi. Je n'ai jamais été si heureux qu'en cet instant. »_

 _« Le pauvre enfant… Ce pauvre pauvre enfant… Ses parents ne pourront jamais s'occuper de lui. Ils ne pourront jamais vraiment l'aimer. Seront-ils seulement capable d'encore le reconnaître ? Ma pauvre cousine, tu dois vraiment être folle pour avoir osé faire une chose aussi immonde. J'aimerais penser que tu es sous l'emprise d'un sort interdit mais je sais bien que c'est faux. Tu as agis de ton plein grès, et tu y as certainement pris plaisir… Tu aurais au moins pu les achever… Les laisser ainsi, ce n'est pas une vie._

 _Lorsque je vois ce qui est arrivé à ces pauvres Franck et Alice, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à James et Lily… Ce qui leur est arrivé pourrait très bien leur arriver également. Et qu'adviendrait-il alors d'Harry ? J'ai beau être son parraine et l'aimer je ne pense pas être capable de lui apporter tout ce qu'il conviendrait à un enfant._

 _Vous êtes en danger mes amis. »_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry et Draco avaient passé la journée enfermés dans le grenier. Personne n'avait osé les déranger, s'imaginant sans doute qu'ils risquaient de tomber sur une scène bien dérangeante. Mais après l'été qu'Harry avait passé, ils étaient tous bien trop heureux de le voir sourire de nouveau pour faire des remarques. Même madame Weasley avait décidé de laisser tomber ses principes pour la journée, fermant les yeux et tâchant d'oublier ce que les garçons pouvaient bien faire seuls à l'étage.

En réalité tous se trompaient. Les amoureux s'étaient contentés de restés assis dans le fauteuil à lire le nouveau journal de Sirius. Ils l'avaient rapidement parcourut pour en retirer uniquement les parties les plus importants à leurs yeux. Harry avait au maximum évité les passages sur sa très tendre enfance. Il avait envie de savoir comment ses parents avaient pu se comporter avec lui, bien-sûr, mais il ne voulait pas se laisser distraire. Plus tard sans doute, quand toute cette histoire sera terminée, il pourra le relire tranquillement, esquivant cette fois-ci les passages sur les relations amoureuses de son parrain et de Séverus.

Le jeune homme avait été heureux d'apprendre que finalement les deux hommes s'étaient retrouvés, même en étant dans deux camps ennemis. Sirius ne faisait pas mention d'une discussion qu'ils auraient eue ensemble à ce sujet. Mais il montrait souvent des doutes sur les convictions de son compagnon. Etait-ce simplement l'amour qui l'aveuglait et lui faisait imaginer des choses ? Ou bien, déjà à l'époque, Séverus n'était pas vraiment sûr de ses choix ? Le passé du professeur des potions était une chose sagement évitée dans les conversations des membres de l'Ordre.

Après la note sur les parents de Neville, les pages du journal restaient blanches. La suite de l'histoire, ils la connaissaient tous deux. Voldemort chercha à tuer Harry et ses parents, ce qui provoqua sa perte. Sirius, fou de colère, était parti à la recherche du véritable gardien du secret pour le tuer. A la suite de quoi il avait été arrêté et conduit à Azkaban. Il avait été condamné pour avoir trahit Lily et James, et avoir par conséquent été un partisan du Mage Noir… Jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne enfin à s'enfuir… Avant de se faire tuer par Bellatrix, il y avait plus d'un an.

Le collier était bien un présent de Séverus. Pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir blessé. Il était certainement pour Sirius un symbole très important… Il avait pourtant fini au fond d'un placard, comme un vulgaire bibelot sans intérêt.

Malheureusement, le texte ne contenait aucune information pouvant aider à libérer Harry de ses cauchemars. A présent il n'y avait plus rien à lire. Et Sirius était mort…

« Ça ne finira donc jamais ? » demanda Harry d'une voix plaintive.

« C'est peut-être simplement le collier 'Ry. Et si tu… l'enlevais ? »

« C'était à Sirius. Je ne peux pas… »

« Je ne t'ai pas dit de le jeter. Mais c'est depuis que tu le portes que tout a commencé. Il n'y a pas que le journal. »

Le brun sembla hésiter un long moment, jouant avec le pendentif, comme Sirius avait dû le faire de si nombreuses fois. Il y avait déjà pensé bien sûr. S'en débarrasser. Mais c'était tellement difficile… Comme perdre Sirius de nouveau. Alors que pendant ces quelques mois il s'était senti si proche de lui…

« On pourrait… Faire un essai… Mais, et si ça ne suffit pas ? »

« Alors il faudra aller parler à quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider. »

« Sirius est mort… »

« Mais pas l'homme qu'il a aimé. »

* * *

 _Et voilà, ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu._

 _A bientôt !_


End file.
